High School Testament
by Ren Ashbell 9029
Summary: Cuando cierta chica peliroja llega a mi vida da un cambio inesperado a mi vida IsseixMioxHarem Mi primer fic dejen sus comentarios (inclusion de otros personajes anime)
1. Explicación

Muy buenas este no es un capítulo esto como el titulo lo dice voy a explicar unas cosas del fic

-Issei sera el protagonista y sera un issei menos prevertido y que piensa mas que si no mal recuerdo seria la personalidad del issei actual de las LN

-Basara aparecera pero no lo hara como co-protagonista sino que tomara un papel similar al de vali

-El fic sera IsseixMioxHarem, lo siento por los que quieren el MioxBasara pero almenos no sera asi en esta historia asi que por favor no insistan

-Basara tendra su harem pero comó le respondi a therealwoface9 será algo más pequeño

\- Tratare de crear un basara el cual no fue expulsado de su aldea asi que puede que cambie un poco su personalidad

Eso sería todo por el momento y gracias por su atención y espero que entiendan sin más me despido


	2. El inicio del cambio

soy Hyodou Issei muchos me conocerán por ser el Sekiryuutei o por ser el "Dragon Oppai" la verdad este ultimo me da tanta vergüenza a mi como a mi socio pero no hay mejor apodo que me defina en fin me desvio del tema contaré mi historia de como conoci a las bellas mujeres que amo pero en especial a cierta, chica de cabello rojizo de la cual quiero proteger, se que estan pensado en Rias Gremory pero lamentablemente no es ella sino Mio Naruse asi que retrocedemos en el tiempo Despues de los hechos de Kyoto, Buchou estaba enojada por como la llame en la pelea contra la facción de los heroes y echandome incluso de mi propio cuarto, realmente lo habia arruinado despues de todo ella es de la nobleza y que yo la haya exhibido asi rompio su orgullo humillando incluso a la casa Gremory dandome una baja temporal del grupo, asi como también las demas chicas se alejaron esto habia ocurrido hace 2 meses incluso dejando de ir a la casa, pero solo las habia podido ver a la distancia en la academia, mi casa realmente desavitada por que mis padres estaban en un tour mundial y nose cuando regresarían.

Hoy me encontraba divagando por un bosque a altas horas de la noche me acerque a una especie de observatorio, pensando sobre como podia solucionarlo alzando mi vista pude ver el horizonte en el cual se podia observar una bella vista de la ciudad kuoh de noche cuando de repente escuche alguien gritando junto con un estruendo y vi a una chica volando encima mio o eso parecía ya que realmente fue mandada a volar, asi que lanzándome para atraparla y torciendo un poco mi cuerpo para caer en el pasto de forma segura y abrazandola para evitar que se hiciera daño, pude verla de cerca, ella era una belleza de cabellera rojiza similar a Rías pero mas joven que ella talvez uno o dos años pero igual de hermosa, con unos bellos ojos carmesí y con unas grandes oppais

Saliendo de mis pensamientos le pregunté -Te encuentras bien?

-Amm... si eso creo... gra...NO ES MOMENTO PARA ESTO TIENES QUE IRTE DE AQUI YA MISMO- terminó respondiendo

-MIO-SAMA CUIDADO DETRAS SUYO- dijo o mas bien grito una loli peliblanca

De repente senti un aura asesina detras mio viendo una especie de parca con una oz con la intensión de asesinar a la chica pelirroja

Boost* *Blade*

Invocando la booster gear y a Ascalon termine cortando en dos a la parca decepcionandome un poco ya que incluso iba a empezar el conteo para el balance breaker pero por lo que note era una parca de clase baja por lo cual fue relativamente sencillo

Bajando la loli del observatorio tomo a la peliroja poniéndola detras suya como si la quisiera proteger de mi

-¿Qué hace un héroe aqui, se supone que viven en una villa aislada? -preguntando la loli

-Amm... Etto... Yo no soy un héroe- Respondi

-No juegues conmigo entonces ¿Porqué tienes una espada sagrada? - refutó enojada

-¿Como lo explicó? -Dije un poco incomodo-Soy Hyodou Issei soy un demonio de clase baja posedor del Booster Gear y... actual ...peón... de Rias Gremory-Sama -repondi un poco dudoso lo ultimo ya que estaba dado de baja pero aun conservaba mis Evil Pieces

Retrocediendo mas la loli preparándose para pelear -Asi que vienes para llevarte a Mio-Sama, te dire esto vete antes de que te asesine

Sorprendido le dije -No es lo que crees ni siquiera se quienes son y mi ama tampoco las busca ni nada parecido- esta situación realmente me estaba cansando un poco

-No te creo nad..a ¿Mio-Sama? -dijo dudosa la loli ya que la peliroja tocaba su hombro y le negaba con la cabeza

-María si el nos hubiera buscado no hubiera derrotado a la parca, ademas no podemos derrotarlo despues de todo derroto facilmente a la parca en un momento- diciendo la pelirroja -Mio... -Sama entiendo si esa es su voluntad- dijo la peli blanca

-Muchas Gracias por habernos ayudado Issei mi nombre es Naruse Mio ella es mi hermana María- dijo Mio

-Mucho gusto Issei-San-dijo María

-Bien ¿me podrían explicar porque las atacaban? Pero no estan obligadas a contestar- dije curioso

-Veras yo soy hija del fallecido Rey Demonio Wilberto y una persona que por lo que se llamada Rizevim Lucifer quiere el poder que herede de mi padre matando incluso a mis padres adoptivos *Sniff* *Sniff*- dijo sollozando por la muerte de sus padres, me senti mal por hacer que recordara un mal momento, aghh me sentia enojado conmigo mismo al parecer solo hago sufrir a las mujeres, como me puedo considerar un hombre si solo las hago sufrir -Lo siento Mio no ...queria...-incluso apretando mis puños para tranquilizarme un poco hasta que senti como María me tomaba de la mano diciéndome -No es tu culpa Issei-San

-Asi es... Issei esto no es tu culpa - diciendo Mio

-Entiendo- Dije aún poco frustado

-Vamonos María tenemos que buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche- Dijo Mio ya mas tranquila

-Bonita Noche Issei-San- Despiendose María

[Oye socio creo que esas chicas realmente necesitan ayuda, ¿Porque no hacemos algo?] -Dijo Ddraig

-Tu diciendo que ayudemos ¿estas bien?- conteste sorprendido

[Callate, no es eso mi instinto me dice que se vienen grandes problemas y que no vamos a poder solo, en especial si se trata de Rizevim] - me contesto un poco enojado -Enserio, ¿pero quien es el?- pregunte curioso pero Draig no contestó

-Esperen ...yo les ofrezco mi casa- dije un poco apresurado

-Lo sentimos pero no creo que sea posible no queremos traerte problemas-Dijo Mio

-Escucha conozco a alguien que te puede ayudar, ademas quiero ayudarte en todo lo que sea posible, asi que confia en mi- dije

-Mio-Sama no creo que Issei-San sea un mal tipo por favor acepte - dijo María

-Pero no tengo como pagarte- Dijo Mio dudosa

-Escuchame yo nunca abandono a un amigo y tu eres mi amiga por eso no voy a dejarte- Dije firmemente

-Amiga... *Sniff* pero si nos acabamos de conocer- Dijo Mio ¿un poco feliz?

-Entonces si estas conmigo nos podemos conocer mejor - dije tratando de convencerla

-Entiendo que no renunciaras, supongo que esta bien pero si se te ocurre hacer algo indebido te matare cien veces- respondio un poco sonrojada

-Entiendo- dije con una sonrisa irónica

Realmente no entiendo a las mujeres Entonces emprendimos el viaje de regreso a mi casa

Afueras de la Residencia Hyodou*

-¿De quién será esa escandalosa casa?- diciendo Mio

-Asi es esa persona debe tener mucho ego- contestando María

-Aunque debo admitir que tiene un buen gusto- Diciendo Mio

-Bienvenidas siéntanse como en su casa- dije sacando las llaves para abrir la puerta Mio y María estaban sorprendidas y un poco avergonzadas por lo que habian dicho hace poco

-Lo sentimos no queriamos ofenderte- Dijo apenada Mio

-No te preocupes incluso yo pienso que es escandalosa- Dije quitándole importancia y entrando a la casa

En la sala Hyodou*

-Como se sienten, se que es tarde para preguntar pero se encuentran bien? - Dije observandolas

-Asi es solo estamos cansadas y sudadas- contestó María

-Bien vayanse a bañar en lo que preparo la comida y sus cuartos, el baño esta en el tercer piso cuarta puerta a la derecha

-Gracias Issei- agradeciendo dijo Mio

Me dirigi a la cocina a preparar algo ya qie en este tiempo solo ya no habia nadie que me cocinara asi que por las malas tuve que aprender, mi comida era regular no podia compararse a la de las chicas ni que decir a la de mi madre

En el baño (Mio)*

-Mio-Sama ¿se encuentra bien?- Me pregunto María

-¿Realmente esta bien que nos quedemos? se que Issei no es malo, pero no lo quiero meter en problemas- Contesté

-Lose Mio-Sama, deberiamos hablarlo con el- dijo María cabizbaja

-Pero esta bien solo somos conocidos- conteste

-¿Que tal si se hace su querida hermanita adoptiva- Guiñandome un ojo contesto maría

-EHHHHH

Cocina (con Issei)*

-Oye Draig ¿conociste al Rey Demonio Wilberto? -Recordando lo que habia dicho Mio

-[Realmente solo se que los viejos demonios habia uno pelirrojo que realmente era poderoso pero no tanto como el Dios Biblico] -Dijo Draig

-¿Deberia hablarlo con Sirzechs-sama?-Pregunte a Draig

-[Tal vez deberias hablarlo con Azazel porque si se te olvido Sirzechs es el hermano de Rias Gremory] - dijo Draig

-Entiendo- conteste

Escuchando pisadas voltee y casi desmayandome por un desangrando nasal viendo el voluptuoso cuerpo de Mio que solo era cubierto por una pequeña toalla tapando solo lo esencial

-Mio ¿Qu... Qué ... haces vestida asi? - dije avergonzado pero a la vez guardando en mi memoria ese bello cuerpo húmedo

-No nos diste un cambio de ropa y nuestra ropa aun no se seca- dijo Mio avergonzada y sonrojada

-Lo había olvidado, espera con Maria ire por la ropa- Dije aun avergonzado

-Oo.. ok- dijo Mio

Cuarto de Xenovia*

Supongo que no se enojara despues de todo solo sera una noche aunque para Maria deberia bastar con una playera mia por que si entro al cuarto de Koneko-chan me odiara mas - Teniendo una conversacion conmigo mismo

Despues de cenar las lleve a sus cuartos en la segunda planta a lado de mi habitacion donde quede dormido

En la mañana*

Desperte sintiendome pesado cuando abri los ojos pude ver un par de montañas sacudiéndose violentamente

-Despierta Issei tienes que levantarte, hoy te toca escuela- Dijo Mio montada sobre mi con sus pequeños shorts y su blusa de tirantes

-Ya...ya... desperte- Dije tratando de no ver esas oppais sacudiéndose

-Ya veo ...ohh siento algo duro- Dijo Mio

Sintiendo algo duro ¿Que podra ser?, ella estaba sentada encima mio un poco debajo de lo que es mi ombligo

-NO... es lo que parece- Trate de explicarle

-No es eso- Dijo levantandose- En fin levantate tu alarma no deja de sonar- dijo saliendo de mi cuarto

Viendo la hora en mi celular y apagando la alarma me levante apresurado despues de todo era Lunes y llegaba tarde asi que me cambie lo mas rapido que pude y baje a la planta baja donde vi algo que casi me hace tener una hemorragia nasal

-Maria ¿que haces vestida con un solo delantal?- Pregunte avergonzado

-¿Ohh de que hablas? Issei-San- dijo poniendo un dedo como pensando y girandose para despues hacer una cara burlesca y diciendo- ohh lo siento Issei-San esto no es el delantal al desnudo

Sintiendo que algo se derrumbó dentro de mi por no ser esa maravillosa situacion, viendo el reloj de la cocina, tome una tostada y me despedi pues ya era bastante tarde

Oficina de profesores*

¿Como estará Issei? esa pregunta resonó en mi cabeza después de todo ese chico queria mucho a las chicas del grupo Gremory pero ellas se habian alejado después de "humillar" a Rias aunque si eso no hubiera pasado no la hubieramos contado en la pelea de Kyoto, despues de revisar un documento que Sirzechs me envio impresionandome y una nueva pregunta paso por mi cabeza ¿Como se tomara esta noticia?

Academia Kuoh (Hora de la salida)*

Me dirigi a la sala de profesores donde me encontre a una mujer muy hermosa con el pelo largo y marrón, tiene los pechos incluso mas grandes que Mio incluso competía con el de Buchou y Akeno-San ademas de su excelente cuerpo ella vestía una túnica blanca con un sueter verde debajo, una falda y medias largas por lo que se su nombre era Chisato Hasegawa la nueva enfermera

-Disculpe se encontrará Azazel-Sensei -pregunte nervioso ante semejante belleza

-No, acaba de salir- respondió

-Gracias me disculpo por la interrupción

-No hay de que- me contesto con una sonrisa

Saliendo de la sala de profesores y llegando a la salida de la escuela vi a Mio y a María y esta ultima diciendo -Buen trabajo el dia de hoy- quedándome desconcertado - ¿Qué hacen aqui?-pregunte

-Nos sentíamos solas en la casa, además Mio-Sama estaba preocupada por ti-dijo María con una sonrisa

-¿Porque me tendria que preocupar por el?- dijo en tono tsundere

-En fin que bueno que vinieron vayamos al centro comercial, después de todo necesitan ropa

-No es necesario- replico Mio

-Claro que lo es no tienen ropa no es asi- tomándolas de la mano empece a correr con dirección al centro comercial

Club del Ocultismo (Rias)*

-Rias ¿Estas segura de lo que hiciste? -Dijo mi reina

-Asi es Akeno, ademas no hay vuelta atras

-Espero y no te arrepientas, solo recuerda lo que el hizo por todos -diciendo la pelinegra

-No lo he olvidado y hablas como si no lo amara e incluso lo odiara- Replique

-Tus acciones dicen lo contrario

-Sabes bien que no quedo en mi sino en esos viejos ademas en este tiempo pude pensar que realmente sin Ise no soy felíz

Residencia Hyodou (Issei)*

-Ves esas ropas les quedaba bien-dije

-Asi es Mio-Sama es un regalo de Issei-San asi que debe agradecerle - dijo Maria

-Es verdad, Muchas Gracias Ise - Dijo Mio

Ellas subiendo a sus cuartos a dejar la ropa vi un circulo magico del cual aparecio Azazel-Sensei

-Yo, ¿Como estas niño? -saludo Azazel-Sensei

-Bien - conteste

-Vengo por ti asi que vamonos, vamos a ver tu situacion con Sirzechs y Michael

-Entiendo solo dejame ir por unas cosas

-Ok

subiendo y tocando la puerta de Mio y María les dije - Chicas saldre unos momentos tengo una reunión con la persona que nos puede ayudar, cenen sin mi ya que no se cuanto tiempo estare allá

-Sal sin cuidado Ise- dijo Mio

Baje y me posicione al lado de Azazel para ir al Castillo Lucifer

Castillo Lucifer*

Llegando pude ver a Sirzechs-sama, Michael-San, Serafall-Sama y un puesto vacio el cual supuse que era de Azazel-Sensei

-Bien Ise-kun sabes por que te llámanos ¿no es asi? -dijo Sirzechs-sama

-Azazel-Sensei me dijo sobre mi suspension- respondi lo mas educadamente que pude

-Mira niño te sere directo tu situacion se divide en buena y mala -me dijo Azazel-Sensei

\- Sekiryuutei-kun se ha decidido que ya no formaras parte del Grupo Gremory - Diciendo Serafall-Sama

Esa noticia era la que me temia ya no podia arreglar las cosas, realmente me dolia ya que por dejarme llevar por mi pervertides habia arruinado una grandes amistades

-Asi es Ise-kun lo lamento pero no todo es malo, el consejo y gracias a tu intervención con asuntos de suma importancia para los demonios y la alianza asi como la intervención de Odin y Yasaka asi como la de Azazel y Michael, se te ha ascendido a un demonio de Clase suprema Felicidades

-¿Que acaba de decir? -pregunte sin creerme lo que acababa de decir

-Ahora eres un demonio de Clase Suprema Sekiryuutei-kun - Repitió Serafall-Sama

En ese momento entrando Ajuka-Sama diciendo- Issei ven para hacer tus Evil Piece

-Un momento ¿porqué me van a dar el ascenso tan pronto? -pregunte

-Escucha no cualquier demonio de clase baja puede pelear a la par e incluso ganarle a un demonio de clase alta, ni mucho menos pelear a la par con vali siendo descendiente directo del Lucifer original y siendo el portador de la Divine Dividing ,por si fuera poco enfrentarse a un Dios Nórdico principal como lo es Loki y por ultimo contra Cao-Cao que posse la longinus mas poderosa, ademas de ser una celebridad ¿no es asi "Dragon Oppai"? - dijo Azazel-Sensei

-Supongo que no puedo negarme ¿verdad? -respondi cansado

\- Asi es Ise-kun-dijo Michael-San

Después de eso seguí a Ajuka-Sama y después del proceso de creación me dieron mis piezas las cuales eran rojas con un toque blanco, según la explicación que pide entender eran rojas por el poder de Draig y el toque blanco por el poder que robe de Vali y al parecer todas eran piezas mutadas ya que al poseer poder de dos longinus se habian vuelto asi para soportar la carga de mi poder

-Bien Ise-kun introduce la pieza del Rey en ti-dijo Ajuka

Cuando lo hice salieron 8 piezas de peón de color carmesí sintiendome un poco triste por que ya nada me conectaba con la mujer que amaba Rias Gremory

-Ahora Ise-kun para reencarnar a alguien diras "Te ordeno. En nombre de Issei Hyodou. A ti *nombre de la persona*.Te resucitare como mi sirviente y seras reencarnado como un demonio. A ti mi *pieza* disfruta de la vida, ven y camina a mi lado

-¿Me lo puede repetir?- dije rascandome la nuca

Ajuka-Sama me dio un papel con lo que tenia que decir agradeciendolo

Regresando a la sala de juntas Sirzechs-sama me dio un territorio en el inframundo asi como parte de la ciudad de Kuoh compartiendolo con Sona Sitri y Rias Gremory, tambien diciendome que mis sirvientes podian incluso estudiar en la Academia y cuando estaba a punto de retirarme me dijo que el sequito de Rias-buchou seguiria viviendo en mi casa y que si era necesario una expansión en mi casa se lo comunicará, agradeciendo sali junto a Azazel-Sensei

Regresando con Azazel-Sensei hablando a solas en mi sala le pregunte

-Azazel-Sensei ¿Quién es Rizervim Lucifer?

Con una cara de estupefacción me dijo muy seriamente- ¿Cómo conoces ese nombre?

-Espere un minuto por favor- Fije mientras subia para ver si Mio seguia despierta y arreglar el asunto

Cuarto de Mio*

Tocando suavemente la puerta espere unos momentos y se abrio dejandome ver a Mio con su pijama nueva la cual se le veia muy tierna

-Mio la persona de la que te hable esta abajo - Dije seriamente aunque no quitaba mi vista para seguir guardando en mi memoria la apariencia actual de Mio

-Entiendo vamos- dijo Mio

Devuelta en la sala*

-Bien Azazel-Sensei ella es Mio Naruse, Mio el es Azazel-Sensei lider de la facción de los angeles Caídos

-Mucho gusto Azazel-San- Dijo Mio

mientras que el ultimo solo asintio

-Bien ahora si azazel-sensei ¿Quién es Rizervim?- Pregunte

-Rizervim Livam Lucifer es uno de los líderes de laBrigada del Caosy uno de los tres Super Demonios conocidos.Él es el hijo delLuciferoriginal y de Lilith, la ex-esposa de Adán y madre de todos los demonios, es el abuelo de Vali.

-¿Que quiere el exatamente? -pregunto Mio

-Quiere demostrar como realmente debe ser un demonio asesina, tortura, engaña y mas- contestó -Ahora niño ¿Quién es realmente ella y como conoce a Rizervim?

-Bue.. no... ella... es... -dije preocupado

-Soy hija del difunto Rey Demonio Wilberto y busco venganza contra el ya que termino asesinando a mis padres adoptivo- Respondió Mio

-Con razon el poder proviniendo de ti y ese cabello me recordaban a tu padre aunque no estas para nada cerca del poder de tu padre - Dijo azazel

-Bien Niño cuidala si Rizervim se entero de la existencia de ella y consigue los poderes de Wilberto no vamos a salir de esta ademas tengo que avisar sobre esto nos vemos Ise, Mio - dijo retirandose

Después de lo dicho por Azazel-sensei nos quedamos en ese lugar por un rato ella llorando por sus padres y yo abrazandola para intentar reconfortarla hasta que...

-ISSEI-SAN...MIO-SAMA NO ESTA- Grito María

-Esta conmigo Maria- Respondi


	3. El contrato

Despues de tranquilizar a Maria y explicar a donde habia ido y explicar mi situacion actual de que ya no era mas el peón de Rias Gremory y el rango que ocupaba ahora en la sociedad demoniaca

-Bien dejando el tema de lado, ¿les gustaria ir a la escuela donde estudio? -pregunte

-Etto...lo siento ...pero tengo que rechazar-dijo Maria

-Yo si quiero, estar encerrada todo el dia no me gusta-diciendo Mio

-Entiendo Mio lo comunicaré con Sirzechs-sama para que lo haga asi que segun estimo pasado mañana podras ir- Dije

-Entiendo Ise

-Bien hay que ir a dormir, despues de todo mañana Issei-San tiene clases -diciendo María

Ya en la mañana volvi a ser despertado por el movimiento colosal de las oppais de Mio el cual por cierto quedo grabado y guardado en la carpeta Mio La Colosal

En la escuela todo era normal hasta la salida donde me encontre a cierto chico rubio denominado "El Príncipe de Kuoh" que se autodenominada mi mejor amigo aunque tambien se termino alejando de mi

-Ise-kun-dijo kiba y tambien escuchandose el grito de las mujeres

-Kiba-kun esta cerca de la bestia pervertida de Hyodou

-Kiba-San alejate o se te pegara lo idiota y pervertido

Realmente ese tipo de mujeres que creen que soy es cierto que he espiado y eso pero no es como si realmente me conocieran

-Ise-kun Rias Buchou quiere hablar contigo-me dijo kiba y escuchandose los gritos de Matsuda y Motohama -¿PORQUE SIEMPRE LO TIENEN QUE BUSCAR A EL?

-Lo siento kiba pero yo no tengo nada que hablar con Rias, despues de todo entendi el mensaje que ella me dio- dije cansado porque no queria soportar este ambiente asi que pase de largo al rubio

Al parecer kiba al no esperar mi contestación se quedó congelado y eso me dio tiempo suficiente para escapar de el

Esa visita que habia echo Kiba realmente me arruino mi dia, de que queria hablar Rias despues de todo entendi que yo le habia echo un mal a ella y que ya no queria verme despues de todo desapareció de mi casa y cada vez que queria hablarle ella se alejaba, realmente me dolió que se separara de mi, o quien estaria feliz de que la persona que amas se aleje y peor fue que las chicas que me dijeron que me amaban se habian ido con ella, pero no es como si las odiara es mas no las he dejado de amar pero ahora tengo que salir a delante

Club del Ocultismo (Rias)*

Ahora me encontraba sentada en mi escritorio viendo temas del club y de los demonios a mi lado encontrándose mi fiel amiga y reina Akeno

-Rias-Buchou ¿Cuando volveremos a la Residencia Hyodou y a volver a hablar con Issei-San? -Pregunto Asia

-Sera pronto talvez 3 o 4 dias mas volveremos- respondió Akeno

-Asi es sino no seria castigo, tiene que aprender que a una mujer no la puede exhibir asi, aunque podremos hablar con el en unos momentos-respondi

-Asi es Kiba fue a buscarlo para explicarle sobre que podra volver al grupo -dijo Xenovia

Se escucho un "toc-toc" para despues abrirse y ver a cierto caballero rubio

-Lo siento Rias-Buchou pero Ise-kun no se presentara

-¿Porqué? -pregunte un poco desconcertada

-El dijo que el no tiene que hablar nada con usted y que habia entendido el "mensaje"-respondio Yuuto

-¿Mensaje?-pregunto Xenovia

-Ara-Ara Rias ¿mandaste un mensaje a Ise-kun mientras nosotras nos aguantabamos las ganas de hablarle? eso esta mal Rias ¿Talvez deberia castigarte? - dijo Akeno con un tono de voz molesta pero sin quitar esa sonrisa

-Claro que no Akeno-conteste ante la presión de Las demas chicas

¿Pero que mensaje abre mandado? quitándole importancia despues de 3 Dias volveria a vivir con Ise y podria arreglar cualquier malentendido

Residencia Hyodou(Issei)*

Despues de lo sucedido con Kiba entre a casa para ser recibido por Mio

-Ya volvi Mio

-Bienvenido a casa Ise

-¿Y Maria?

-Salio a comprar la comida

-Ya veo, me ire a tomar un baño

-Entiendo

Después de mi baño Maria aun no regresaba y cuando estaba a punto de ir a buscarla entró con algo de prisa

-Ya llegue, perdon por el retraso pero el centro de juegos es muy entretenido, ya mismo hago la comida

-Por lo menos avísame de donde estas-Dijo Mio un poco molesta

Se escucho el timbre de la puerta y vi a la persona del correo que traia un paquete el cual recibi y meti a la casa ¿Pero que era, Habia pedido algo? Cuando lo abri se pudo ver que era ropa de chica mas bien el uniforme femenino de Kuoh y una tarjetita

90-54-83 copa (G) cuando termine de leer la tarjetita senti un aura asesina y al voltear pude ver a Mio enojada

-Ise algo que decir antes de que te asesine - diciendo maleficamente y con una bola de energia mas fuerte que las de akeno-San

-Etto... estas muy bien desarrollada-dije temeroso

-Gracias Maria me lo dice a menudo... ahora MUERE CIEN VECES- Grito Mio enojada

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-Grite de dolor hasta caer inconsciente

*Sala de la Residencia (Mio)*

Despues de dejar a un inconsciente Ise en el sillon recostado su cabeza en mis piernas se acerco Maria

-Mio-Sama necesita hacerse mas fuerte no tardaran en llegar demonios mandados por Rizervim ademas de que uno de los viejos quiere el poder de Wilberto y hara lo que falte para hacerse con su poder-Dijo María muy seria - Tal vez si hacemos el ritual de Amo-esclavo

-Es verdad que necesito hacerme fuerte rapido pero no creo que esa sea la solucion-conteste

-¿Que es eso del ritual del Amo-Esclavo?- Dijo un Issei despierto

-Es un ritual en el cual uno puede localizar facilmente al otro-Dijo Maria

-Pero no es lo mismo que usar el GPS de un telefono-dijo un Ise algo dudoso

-Es realmente ingenuo Issei-San un celular en cualquier momento se puede romper o quedar sin batería o que tal el perderlo o que no funcione, simplemente no se puede confiar en la tecnologia moderna ya que incluso lo pueden llevar a una trampa mortal- contestó María

-Pu... puede.. que tengas razon- dijo abrumado Ise

-Pero por lo que se hay barreras que impiden la localizacion por magia- dije

-Pero eso se soluciona con el canto de Amo-Esclavo ademas entre mas esten unidas las almas de los involucrados se haran fuertes y la localizacion fallara menos

-Supongo que no estaria mal el saber las ubicaciones del otro- dijo Ise

Piscina subterranea de la Residencia Hyodou(Issei) *

Despues de aquella plática fuimos a un lugar abierto donde Maria escribia en el suelo un circulo magico para el ritual

-¿Estas seguro de esto Ise?-me dijo una dudosa Mio

-Asi es hare lo que sea para protegerte- Respondi

-¿Porque lo haces? ¿porqué quieres protegerme si nos conocemos de hace algunos dias? - pregunto Mio

-Te lo dije ese dia he decidido protegerte porque somos familia, aunque nos conocimos hace poco, el vivir contigo y María me hizo sentir como si fueran unas hermanitas para mi y las veo asi y como las veo asi quiero protegerlas como un hermano mayor protege a sus hermanas- dije lo que realmente sentia aunque avergonzado por lo ultimo

-[Jajaja asi que haz desarrollado el complejo de hermano eh compañero] - escuchaba como Draig se reia de mi

-Callate-Respondi en mi mente

Mio me miraba sonrojada y tomándola de la mano para ir al circulo

-Entonces llevemonos bien Mio- dije poniendo una sonrisa como lo haria Gokú

Aun sonrojada Mio me miro y dijo -Aca..acabemos con esto lo más rápido posible- para soltarse y caminar al círculo recién terminado mientras Maria se acercó a mi diciendome

-Asi que tratas de romper el caparazón que cubre el corazón de Mio-Sama... nada mal Issei-San- Dijo Maria

-¿De que hablas? -le pregunté

-Nada, hay que apresurarnos este hechizo solo funciona en la luna llena-Dijo Maria apresuradamente

Dentro del círculo de había decidido que Mio sería la ama ya que podía ser considerada Una Candidata a Rey Demonio aunque yo quería una posición de igualdad con Mio como familia solo era títulos para"hacerlo oficial" asi que no le tome tanta importancia

-Bueno Maria que es lo que tengo que hacer- pregunte ya que obviamente nunca habia escuchado de este ritual

-Issei-San vaya al lugar cerca de la piscina mientras Mio-Sama ira el de la puerta-Dijo Maria

Una vez posicionados Maria dijo- Mio-Sama tome mi mano, ya que esta sera su primera vez yo la ayudare ya que sera mejor que se use mi magia en lugar de la suya

En ese momento Mio empezó el canto y una luz aparecio cubriendola y poniendo un poco de atención esa luz tambien me iluminaba y cuando terminaba el canto Maria explico

-Cuando la luz desaparezca un circulo aparecera en la mano de Mio-Sama y solo restará que lo bese como muestra del vinculo Amo-Esclavo pero hagalo antes de desaparezca Issei-San

La luz desaparecio pero yo no vi ni un circulo en las manos de Mio hasta que alguien hablo

-[Jajaja socio revisa tu mano] -Dijo Draig riendo

pero ¿porque se reia? hasta que lo vi

-Oi esto aparecio en mi mano- dije levantando mi mano y enseñando el circulo

-Are ¿Donde me equivoqué? - Dijo Maria desconcertada

-MARIIIA ¿QUE DIABLOS HICISTE? - Gritando y tomando por el cuello a Maria

-Creo que me equivoque en alguna parte pero aun asi se podrán saber la localización del otro- Dijo Maria

-¿Pero porque yo tengo que ser la esclava? -dijo Mio aun refutando

-Mio-Sama apresúrese, lo podemos anular la siguiente luna llena- Dijo Maria un poco desesperada

Pero tardandose demasiado la luz del circulo de mi mano desapareció

-Se fue -Dije

Cuando de repente Mio solto un gritito agudo -hyaa... ¿Que... demo...nios?

Poniendose roja como si tuviera gripe y cayendo de rodillas su cuerpo temblaba como si sintiera escalofrios y preocupandome la tome de un hombro cuando de repente -Hyaaaahhhh- Soltando un grito dulce y su cuerpo se estremeció

-Oye Draig ¿que le sucede? -dije invocando la Booster Gear

Boost*

-[Por lo que veo la maldicion ya esta haciendo efecto y gracias a que se uso la magia de la súcubo tiene el efecto de un afrodisíaco] -Respondio Draig

-¿Maria eres una súcubo? - pregunte desconcertado

-Asi es me especializó en la seducción, pero puedo pelear

-IDIIIIIIOTA ¿SABES LO QUE HAS HECHO? -Termine gritandole

-¿Que hubieran hecho si yo era victima del afrodisíaco? -Pregunte al aire

-[Dejar de ser virgen obviamente] -Dijo Draig a tono de broma

-Callate Draig no es tiempo para bromas ¿Que haremos? -pregunte

-Rapido tienes que someterla porque sino Mio-Sama ira al cielo en mas de un sentido- Dijo Maria

-Deja de hacer bromas ademas un demonio no va al cielo y ¿Que es eso de someterla? -Pregunte aun no captando

-[Por eso eres virgen, escucha el beso significa de algún modo la lealtad, ella al negarse no demostro lealtad asi que tienes que hacer que te tenga lealtad] -Dijo Draig

-Deja de meterte con mi virginidad, pero como le hago que me tenga lealtad? -Respondi enojado

-Fácil Issei-San... Toca a Mio-Sama, Ella no tiene para nada experiencia con los hombres y sus sentidos estan muy aumentados gracias al afrodisíaco, asi que toquela tanto como guste para que le jure lealtad asi que comience a tocarla en sus lugares mas sensibles-Dijo María

-¿No dijiste que en donde fuera estaba bien? - Respondi y volviendo mi brazo izquierdo a la normalidad

-Si la zona es mas erógena mas rapido se salvara Mio-Sama y no creas que mis sentidos de súcubo me estan dejando llevar -Dijo Maria

Inicio de un semi-Lemmon estilo Shinmai*

Sentandome al lado de Mio para ayudarla ella me dijo -Ale... jate... idi... ota... te dije que... si me hacias... algo te... mataria cien veces-

-Es por tu bien Mio asi que coopera conmigo- Respondi

Agarrandola de los brazos para evitar que se escapara dejo salir un pequeño gemido pude sentir como realmente su cuerpo estaba caliente, haciendo caso a Maria empecé a tocar su cuerpo sobre la ropa para buscar su punto debil pero al parecer la maldicion era demasiada por que en cualquier lugar que tocara soltaba pequeños gemidos hasta que

-HYAAAAHN -grito Mio

obviamente encontre su punto debil el cual de casualidad también era el mio sus Oppais

Me prepare mentalmente despues de todo los habia visto sacudirse antes pero ahora los podia tocar asi que tragando saliva termine por poner las yemas de mis dedos en los pecho de Mio a lo que ella su cuerpo reacciono dando un pequeño retorcijo a sus caderas, decidido use mis manos completas para agarrar sus pechos los cuales a pesar de estar encima de la ropa pude sentir como se moldeaban ante la presion de mi agarre y viendo la cara de Mio que trataba de soportar todo el placer que mis manos le daban hasta que en un momento

-ah... ¿¡Y.. YAAAAHHH!? -grito Mio mientras en su rostro se veia una cara de placer asi que comprendiendo determine que Mio habia tenido un orgasmo

Volteando hacia Maria Dijo- eso no es suficiente, Mio-Sama aún no ha entregado su lealtad asi que continúa Issei-San hasta que le entregue su lealtad desde el fondo de su corazón

-Mi... amo.. Ise.. yo... te... jur.. NO ..no lo hare- dijo Mio como podia

-Entiendo, Issei-San toque sus pechos directamente- dijo Maria

-Ehh, ¿eso esta realmente bien? -Pregunte desconcertado ya que no me esperaba que dijera eso

-Asi es, si te contienes no serás capaz de calmar a Mio-Sama

-O.. ok -dije para bajar un poco mis manos a la altura de su ombligo para subir su blusa y enrollando un poco su blusa la iba levantado hasta que escuche un

-ahh... Onii... Onii-Chan.. ah- dijo Mio dandose cuenta de lo que habia dicho tapándose la boca con sus manos

Yo realmente ser llamado fue un golpe crítico mi voluntad pero tenía que continuar sino Mio estaría en peligro

-Lo... lo siento.. Soportalo un momento- reuniendo toda mi fuerza de voluntad existente continúe alzando su blusa hasta que sus bellos pechos estaban expuestos viendo unos hermosos pezones rosas con una areola hermosa haciendo juego, guardando la imagen de esas oppai perfectas que sin duda alguna entraban en las primeras posiciones de los que habia visto

-Bien Mio aqui voy- Dije mientras empezaba a tocar esos hermosos oppais hasta que ...

Tiempo despues*

-...ei..Issei-san se encuentra bien- Pregunto María

-Asi es un poco mareado por la perdida de sangre-dije mientras tenia papel en mi nariz

-Es realmente bueno Issei-San hacer que terminara 9 veces... como se podia esperar de Mio-Sama- dijo orgullosa Maria

-Tengo una pregunta ¿Porqué no mencionaste nada acerca de la maldición?

-Bue.. no veras estabas interesado en ayudarla incluso con esto del Amo-Esclavo y creí que si decía algo de la maldición no ibas a aceptar, jejeje menos mal todo salío bien crei que me ibas a castigar o algo asi-dijo Maria

-Eso no me corresponde a mi-dije viendo a la persona detras de Maria

-MAAAARIIIIA- dijo Mio con una voz llena de enojo

Agarrandola por la cabeza Mio arrastro a Maria hasta su cuarto donde no se paraba de escuchar que algo se rompía o sonidos de un cortocircuito asi que supuse que Mio electrificaba a Maria

Quitándole importancia volvi a invocar a la Booster Gear *Boost*

-Draig quiero que me expliques todo sobre el contrato Amo-Esclavo de Mio

-[Por lo que vi...]

Despues de escuchar la explicacion de Draig me fui a dormir

En la mañana me dirigia a la escuela junto a Mio y Maria

-Es sorprendente que aun sigas viva Maria- dije en tono burlesco

-Mio-Sama entendio que ocurrio un error- dijo Maria

Despues de una platica comun y corriente sobre el verano vs el invierno llegamos a la entrada de la Academia Kuoh y despidiendonos de Maria, lleve a Mio hasta la sala de profesores donde nos separamos

Sala de profesores (Mio)*

Tuve que esperar hasta que el profesor viniera por mi, despues de que tocaran un par de veces la campana llego el sujeto que conocí hace poco, tratandose de Azazel-San

-Es un gusto volver a verte Mio, soy Koyama Azazel pero solo con Azazel-sensei basta

-Mucho gusto volver a verlo Azazel-sensei -dije educadamente

-Bien vamos a llevarte a tu salon de clases -dijo

Caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, nos detuvimos en un salon y diciendome que esperará afuera hasta que el me llamara, sintiendome nerviosa despues de todo, ahora estaba en una nueva escuela, sintiendome muy nerviosa ¿Que dire cuando me tenga que presentar? Cuando escuche un, -Pasa por favor- de Azazel-sensei, inhale y abri la puerta, entrando hasta la pizarra para escribir mi nombre y terminando de escribir voltee y dije

\- Mucho gusto soy Naruse Mio, mi nombre y mi cabello son algo llamativos, pero soy una chica normal asi cuiden de mi

Se hizo un silencio hasta que se escucharon gritos de hombres tanto de mujeres

-SI OTRA BELLEZA PELIRROJA,

-Kyaa, se ve super tierna

-Te dan ganas de protegerla

-LA NUEVA ONEE-SAN

Y más gritos haciendome sentir algo incómoda, vi a cierto castaño, con una cara de impactado, cuando Azazel-sensei dijo

-Bien, Naruse tu lugar será al lado de Hyodou, una vez terminado esto, vámonos al gimnasio que hay junta

Salon de clases(Issei)*

Estaba sorprendido con el ingreso de Mio, habíamos acordado no decir que nos conocíamos, despues de todo ya muchos se sentiran celosos de hablarle a chicas muy hermosas y no queríaquería echarle más leña al fuego, dirigiéndome a la salida la puerta se abrió de un portazo dejando ver a cierta castaña con coletas y viendome

-ISEE-KUNN ...POR FIN... NOS VOLVEMOS A VER- grito irina muy feliz y lanzándose sobre mi

Ella despues de ser derrotada por Jeanne de la facción de los héroes fue al cielo a entrenar sus poderes de ángel, realmente estoy feliz de volver a ver la

-Iri.. Irina ¿Cuándo volviste? -Dije nervioso por la escena

-Hace poco real... -trato de decir Irina cuando alguien nos separo

-Sueltalo ya- dijo Mio molesta- A-Abrazarlo de la nada ¿Estas loca?

-Pero es algo comun entre Ise-kun y yo ya que somos amigos de la infanciay soy muy apegada a el-Dijo Irina orgullosa

-¿Que eres un gato o un perro? -Decia Mio molesta

Hasta ahora lo habia notado pero la mirada de todos los hombres en el salon realmente eran sofocantes y los gritos de Matsuda y Motohoma de -¿PORQUE SIEMPRE EL?

Cuando volvi a poner mi atencion en las chicas Irina dijo algo que me impresiono ya que esa no era su actitud normal

-No se quien seas pero esto no te concierne -dijo molesta Irina

-Cla... claro que me concierne... despues de todo vivo con el- dejando caer una bomba Mio revelo todo

Prestando atención a Matsuda y Motohama

-Ise me recuerdas a un tipo que asesinaron la proxima semana- Motohama

-Asi es a mi tambien me lo recuerdas- concluyó Matsuda mientras los demas solo a sentían

Hora de la salida*

El día terminó un poco caótico despues lo dicho por Matsuda y Motohama llego Azazel-sensei separando a Mio y a Irina con un golpe en la cabeza y llevándonos a al gimansio para una junta sin importancia

Irina y Mio se asesinaban con la mirada llegando a la casa Mio pregunto- ¿Ella que hace aqui?

-Por si no lo sabes yo tambien vivo aqui- Contesto Irina -¿Por cierto y Xenovia y las demas Ise?-Pregunto Irina

\- Ohh cierto tengo que actualizarte, Ya no soy el peón de Rias- dije entrando a la casa

-Ehh- quedandose pasmada Irina se quedo afuera ya que Mio le cerro en la cara

Despues de unos minutos Irina abrio con sus llaves y gritando- ¿Como que no eres ya el peón de Rias?

-Me promocionaron a demonio de clase alta- respondi sacando una gelatina del refrigerador

-¿Porque tan de pronto?

-Segun Sirzechs-sama por mis logros- Dije recordando

-Por cierto Mio ¿Quiero ofrecerte un trato?

Bajando ya cambiada con un una mini falda negra y una blusa sin mangas y de tirantes

-¿Que trato? -Pregunto Dudosa

-¿Recuerdas que te dije de que era un demonio de clase alta?, bueno, cuando subi de puesto me dieron esto -Invocando de un círculo mágico salió un estuche y enseñándole su contenido el cual eran mis piezas - Con esto puedo reencarnar a personas para que sean mis siervos pero a diferencia del contrato de Amo-Esclavo este no tienetiene una maldición -Dije

-Idiota si tenias eso ¿porque no dijiste nada antes de hacer esa tonteria? - dijo Mio enojada

-Bue.. no ... Maria dijo que eres hija de un Rey Demonio asi que ser esclava no era bueno, pero ahora , eres mi esclava supuse que no tendría nada de malo-Dije

-¿Seguro que no tiene ni un efecto secundario? -Dijo Mio no sonando segura

-Por lo que se, solo beneficia en un aumento de poder dependiendo la pieza- Dije recordando lo que sabía gracias a la explicación de Rias

-Supongo que no puedo caer más bajo siendo esclava del mayor pervertido de Kuoh- dijo resignandose y dandome un golpe bajo a mi moral, en fin ahora el dilema ¿Que pieza le daré?

Fin del capítulo

¿Que pieza deberia darle a Mio estaba pensando en la Reina o en un alfil?

Irina llego para quedarse aunque fuera de la nobleza de Ise

bien

incursión123

Yo lo veo asi una chica que crecio en la alta sociedad su familia de gran renombre en el mundo demoniaco perteciendo a los 72 pilares, hermana de un super demonio que es el actual maou lucifer que por lo que vi en la historia es el de mayor renombre siendo llamada en ropa interior frente a tantas personas para que le presionaran los pezones no te crees que es humillante, pero se que pudo ser algo exagerado pero tenia que de algun modo separar a Ise del grupo Gremory

Roy-AoiryuuX23

Gracias por el apoyo y espero que sigas leyendo la historia


	4. Castillo

¿Que pieza le daré? pensaba seriamente, ya que Mio es del tipo magico asi que el caballo seria la peor opcion, la torre y el peón pueden ser la pieza intermedia en su caso, la torre puede dar el mismo caso que Rossweisse-San y el peón podria promocionarse al alfil incluso a la reina pero el inconveniente es que tendria que ir al territorio enemigo para eso, la Reina y el alfil serian lo mejor la primera ya que puede usar las características de las demas piezas sin la necesidad de invadir el territorio enemigo y el alfil ayudaria mucho a los temas relacionados a la magia

-[Socio yo te recomendaria la reina] - Draig en mi mente

-Seria la mejor opción, gracias socio- respondi en mi mente

-Bien Mio, ya se que pieza te dare-Dije a Mio

-Ok pero que tengo que hacer-pregunto Mio

-Solo acuestate y yo hare el resto

-Bien

Sacando la reina y el papel que me habia dado Ajuka-Sama y poniéndo la reina entre sus oppai empece a recitar

-Te ordeno. En nombre de Issei Hyodou. A ti Mio Naruse. Te resucitare como mi sirviente y seras reencarnada como un demonio. A ti mi Reina disfruta de la vida, ven y camina a mi lado. - en ese momento una luz rojiza brillo hasta el punto que tuve que cerrar mis ojos por unos momentos hasta que esta desapareció y observe hacia las oppais de Mio pero la reina habia desaparecido asi que supuse que el ritual fue un éxito

-¿Eso fue todo?, No noto un cambio- dijo Mio revisandose hasta que un par de alas como si fueran de un murcielago aparecieron en su espalda

-¿Q... Qué es ésto? -pregunto exaltada

-Son alas de demonio, ¿No las tenias antes de que te reencarnara? - dije dudoso

-No, Maria nunca me dijo, solo me enseño un poco de magia de viento para volar- respondio Mio

-Ehh eso es raro- dijo Irina

-¿Tu tambien tienes alas? - pregunto Mio

-Tengo pero son diferentes, ya que soy en parte dragón- dije enseñando mis alas de dragón

-Yo tambien tengo pero las mias son de un ángel, ya que gracias a Michael-Sama me reencarno como su As- Dijo Irina enseñando sus alas de ángel

-Ehh no esperaba que hubiera tantas variedades de alas, pero supongo que ya no tengo que depender de la magia de vuelo aunque la sensacion en incomoda- Dijo Mio guardando sus alas

-Supongo que asi es al inicio, te acostumbraras, pero cambiando de tema ¿y Maria? -pregunte ya que no la habia visto

-Nose, cuando subi no estaba en el cuarto, -dijo Mio

-¿María? -pregunto Irina

-Es la hermana de Mio o almenos eso dicen ellas ya que no se parecen en nada- respondi- dejando eso de lado ¿deberiamos salir a buscarla?

-Creo que si me preocupa- dijo Mio

y cuando ibamos hacia la salida entro con bolsas de plástico con verdura y más cosas y diciendo -¿Are... ya regresaron? No los esperaba tan temprano

-¿Dónde estabas Maria? -pregunto Mio

-Fui por cosas para la cena y ohh ¿quien es esa chica? -Pregunto Maria, señalando a Irina

-Mucho gusto soy Shidou Irina, soy amiga de la infancia de Ise-kun y también vivo aquí -se presentó Irina

-Mucho gusto soy Maria, deben tener hambre, preparare la cena- dijo Maria para dirigirse a la cocina

-Por cierto Irina, me ayudarias a entrenar con la espada, es que siento que desperdicio a Ascalon y aunque yo prefiera los golpes siento que estaria bien aprender otros estilos - dije ya que me sentia algo oxidado por no entrenar los ultimos dias pero no es como si hubiera dejado el entrenamiento obviamente antes de la llegada de Mio y Maria entrenaba para controlar mejor el Illegal Move Trident ya que gastaba un montón de energía, pero ahora que no tengo mis piezas de peón para la promoción, tengo que seguir perfeccionando el balancer breaker

-Vamos, solo deja ir a cambiarme- Dijo Irina subiendo a su cuarto

-Te espero abajo-Dije cuando vi a Mio con cabizbaja, suspirando como queriendo decir algo pero no atreviendose, entonces dije- Mio vendrás ya que necesitas controlar el poder de Wilberto, no soy un experto en temas relacionados a la magia pero te puedo ayudar con unos consejos

Asintió para seguirme, asi que nos dirigimos hacia el área de entrenamiento

*Área de entrenamiento*

-Bien Mio, el poder mágico se obtiene del aura que cubre todo el cuerpo. Tienes que concentrarte y sentir la ola de poder mágico- dije recordando la explicación que Akeno-San me dijo cuando ocurrio el Raiting Game contra el yakitori

-Bien- dijo concentrándose y cerrando los ojos, creando una esfera rojiza del tamaño de una cereza hasta crecer al tamaño de una toronja

-¿Así esta bien?

-Si- dije acercándome al mini refrigerador del área de entrenamiento y sacando una botella de agua se la lance a Mio y atrapandola, me miró dudosa-¿Y esto?

-Ya vi que tienes dotes para la magia asi que pasaremos a lo siguiente, que sera el control de magia, tendras que mover y hacer que el gire alrededor tuyo y se meta de nuevo en la botella

Llegando Irina vestida con su traje de batalla

-¿Desde cuando eres bueno con la magia Ise-kun? -pregunto Irina ya que sabe que soy un asco con la magia

-Asia y yo tuvimos un entrenamiento sobre la magia con Akeno-San, solo recorde las explicaciones que me dío Akeno-San, pero dejando el tema ¿comenzamos? dije tomando un par de bokutos dandole uno a Irina

-Bien, vamos a tener un pequeño sparring para ver tu habilidad con la espada- dijo Irina

Tome el bokuto con una mano y alzandolo para dar un golpe descendente, Irina solo dijo pequeño giro hacia la derecha para esquivarlo trate de dar un golpe horizontal pero ella retrocediendo un poco lo esquivo facilmente, asi que trate de dar un golpe en vertical ascendente dio otro pequeño giro a la izquierda y sintiendo que algo me tocaba el cuello vi el bokuto de Irina

-Ahh ...realmente hay mucho que mejorar Ise-kun, no crei que fueras tan malo con las espadas- dijo Irina algo decepcionada

-Ise-kun para empezar las espadas no son algo para golpear sino para cortar, es cierto que puedes dar golpes como lo hizo Xenovia en el primer encuentro contra Kiba-San para dejarlo fuera de combate pero son pocas las situaciones las que se dan, otra cosa que vi fueron tus movimientos, haces muchos movimientos innecesarios ademas son demasiado lento, hay muchas mas cosas que decir pero se iran arreglando con la práctica, asi que vamos a empezar por encontrar con una postura adecuada- termino de decir Irina para despues poner posee de estar pensando

Ahh... realmente soy malo para la espada, sabía que era malo pero no sabia que tanto aunque también me sorprendio Irina que haya encontrado tantos puntos malos con un encuentro que duro menos de 5 segundos, es asombrosa

-Creo que ya se que posición, usaremos la postura del kendo para comenzar -dijo Irina, para mostrame la posicion asi que imite la posición que era pero Irina se acerco a tocarme para acomodar mi postura de mejor forma y diciendo- bien trata de recordala asi que ahora vamos a ver tu trabajo de pies, lo normal en el kendo es que cuando quieras avanzar siempre sera el pie derecho el que se mueva primero y cuando quieras retroceder sera el pie izquierdo o al menos eso sera al principio hasta que domines lo básico del juego de pies

Practicando alrededor de 30 minutos pude hacer bien el juego de pies, ya que lo senti como si fueran pasos de baile el cual no era un experto pero podia hacerlo gracias a las enseñanzas de Venelana-Sama, aunque tambien use de base como Kiba se movia cuando entrenaba con el

-Wohh Ise-kun aprendes rapido, bien tomemos un descanso para continuar con los cortes principales - dijo Irina

-Realmente el aprender las espadas es cansado- dije

\- Y eso solo es el principio-respondio Irina

Despues de tomar una botella de agua y darle una a Irina vi como Mio aun seguia tratando de controlar el agua, se veia el suelo mojado y varias botellas vacias,

"asi que no soy el unico que se esfuerza por mejorar"-pense para seguir viendo a Mio como hacia que el agua saliera de la botella y tomara una forma mal echa de una esfera para dar una vuelta a su alrededor, pero perdiendo la concentración a medio camino, cayendo el agua

dando un suspiro dijo- Es muy difícil Ise

-Por eso es un entrenamiento, para que mejores donde fallas-dijo Irina

-Supongo que si, pero no me rendiré-Dijo Mio motivada para volverlo a intentarlo pero fallando otra vez y otra vez hasta que

-Lo hice- dijo incrédula y dando pequeños saltitos

-Bien hecho Mio, pero vuelve a hacerlo hasta que lo domines- dije feliz de ver como mejoraba

Asintiendo y diciendo sera fácil volvio a intentarlo, asi que me senti mas motivado para demostrar que yo tambien podia mejorar comencé a entrenar con Irina los cortes básicos

Despues del entrenamiento bajo Maria para decir que la cena estaba lista asi que subimos y cenamos para despues darme un baño

Baje a la sala para ver algo de television cuando vi como un circulo magico plateado se creaba para aparecer Grafia-San

-Disculpe que venga asi Ise-Sama pero Sirzechs-sama quiere verlo inmediatamente - dijo Grafia-San

-Bien solo dejeme cambiarme

-Entiendo

Subi y me cambie pero no sin antes avisarles a las chicas

-Listo, vamonos- dije para ponerme al lado de Grafia-San y teletransportarnos en la oficina de Sirzechs-sama

*Oficina de Sirzechs*

-Aquí esta Issei-Sama - dijo Grafia-San

-Siento el llamarte de repente Ise-kun, pero esta relacionado con tu territorio, me tome la libertad de hacerte un castillo espero que no te moleste asi que Grafía y yo te llevaremos para que conozcas tu propio castillo

-¿ENSERIO? - pregunte emocionado

-Asi es pero antes de eso Ise-kun hay varios temas importantes que quiero hablar contigo, se que hace no mucho te dieron tus Evil Pieces pero ¿Ya tienes miembros?- pregunto Sirzechs-sama

-Asi es, ya tengo a mi Reina

-Perfecto Ise-kun me gustaria cononcerla

-Entiendo, vere si esta disponible- dije

Concentrandome y usando el vinculo con las Evil Piece trate de llamar a Mio para que se creara un circulo mágico que en el centro aparecia sin nada

-Mucho gusto, soy Naruse Mio, Reina de Issei Hyodou- dijo cortésmente

-Mucho gusto Mio-San, soy Sirzechs Gremory el actual Rey Demonio Lucifer y ella es mi maid personal y mi Reina Grafia Lucifuge- termino de decir Sirzechs-sama

-¿De que queria hablar Sirzechs-sama? -Pregunte

-Escucha Ise-kun, Azazel me conto todo sobre Mio-San, sobre todo de quien es hija-dijo muy serio- como sabes los viejos Reyes Demonio quieren destruirnos porque no somos conflictivos ni nada parecido a lo que se dice en la biblia sino que buscamos paz hasta el punto de llevar una alianza de amistad con los Caídos y los Ángeles, y todo empezó gracias a Wilberto que también era clasificado como un Super Demonio al igual que Ajuka y yo impulsamos la idea del cambio, seguimos a Wilberto porque se apegaba mucho a nuestros ideales, pero antes de que encarnarás como demonio Ise-kun, Wilberto murió heredando sus poderes a su unica hija desaparecida, en fin para ir al grano es que tengo un mal presentimiento Ise-kun ¿Porque crees que los viejos dieron la idea de que seas un demonio de clase alta, sin pasar por la clase media ademas sin hacer examenes ni nada?- dijo sirzechs-sama

-¿Por ...mis... logros?-respondi dudoso

-Exacto por tus logros, dejame decirte mi opinion, es que eres un problema para ellos

-¿Porque lo dice?

-Por si no lo sabes para subir a la categoria de demonio de clase alta se tiene que hacer un examen donde se ponga a prueba tu capacidad de ser un lider, como crear estrategias y otras cosas- dijo Grafia

-Lo que quiero decir, es que tu un lider sin conocimientos sobre como liderar un grupo, terminara muriendo tarde o temprano lo cual seria un problema para la Alianza ya que tu eres el pilar, asi que una vez estes fuera del camino y ellos consigan los poderes de Wilberto puede que tomen el control, por eso quiero pedirte que aprendas como ser un lider porque no solo tu vida estara en riesgo- dijo Sirzechs-sama

\- No sabía que tenía tanta responsabilidad en mis hombros- dije ya que era verdad un error mio y todas las personas que conformen mi sequito terminaran muriendo por mi culpa

-Mio-Sama te pido a ti que eres la Reina del grupo Hyodou lo ayudes ya que debes permanecer siempre a su lado - dijo Grafia

-No se preocupe aunque no me lo dijera yo me encargare de ayudarlo en todo lo que pueda, ya que es lo menos que puedo hacer despues de todo lo que ha hecho por mi-dijo Mio

-Bien espero ver tus proximas piezas Ise-kun -dijo Sirzechs-sama

-Sirzechs-sama vayamos a ver el castillo dijo Grafía

-Vamos- respondi Sirzechs-sama

*Castillo Hyodou*

Al llegar vi un inmenso castillo que aunque no era del tamaño del Castillo Gremory pero definitivamente no perderia en elegancia

-¿Enserio ese es mi castillo? - dije impresionado

-Y crei que la Residencia Hyodou ya era demasiado llamativa- dijo Mio sin creer lo que veia

-Me tome la libertad de hacerlo similar al Castillo Hearst -dijo sirzechs-sama orgulloso- bien la razon de que halla decidido darte tu propio castillo Ise-kun es que quiero que tu y tu proximo sequito lo habiten ya que es un lugar mucho mas seguro que la Residencia Hyodou

-Pero antes de eso hay que elegir que logo quieres para que sea la representacion del Clan Hyodou- dijo Grafya

-¿Logo? -pregunto Mio

-El logo sirve para identificar a que clan perteneces, ademas de identificar facilmente en que territorio se esta ademas de que no seas un demonio renegado

-Umm ¿Que logo te gustaria Mio?

-Ehhh ¿porque yo lo tengo que elegir?

-Soy un asco en cuestion de escoger

-Talvez una Luna Creciente cruzandoce con una espada similar a Ascalon

-Bien asi sera- dijo Grafya para aplaudir y que en la punta del Castillo se creara un banderín con un fondo oscuro y una luna creciente blanca cruzandoce con una espada

-Bien esto tambien se aplicara al circulo magico que se cree y forme parte de tu familia

-Bien terminado eso te daremos una tour asi que comencemos- dijo Sirzechs-sama

Al ingresar al castillo pudimos ver que todo estaba echa de materiales realmente caros y finos muchos detalles de mármol y mas que no se cuales eran, en la entrada se podia observar una gran fuente con una especie de demonio con un jarrón de donde salia el agua y a los lados estaban las escaleras,

-Bien esta es la entrada principal, estabamos pensando si en el primer piso creabamos una pintura de ti y tu sequito pero tenemos que esperar a que este todo tu sequito- dijo Sirzechs-sama

*Despues del recorrido*

Regresamos a la Residencia Hyodou donde por cierto el circulo magico que usamos en el centro tenia el logo que dio Mio asi que fuimos a empacar y avisarles de la mudanza a Irina y a Maria ya que ellas tambien se irian a vivir con nosotros porque al estar muy relacionadas conmigo y Mio respectivamente podrian sufrir un ataque asi que despues de decirles nos fuimos dormir donde a media noche baje por un vaso de agua y pude ver a Maria como salia de su cuarto vestida asi que la segui...

*Al dia siguiente, salón de clases (Mio)*

Despues de lo de ayer me sentia cansada psicologicamente despues de todo tuve un entrenamiento sobre la magia, viaje por primera vez al inframundo en el cual me entere de que el cielo era hermoso, conoci al Maou Lucifer que era gran amigo de mi padre y conocer el nuevo lugar donde viviria por mucho tiempo asi que solte un gran suspiro

-¿Que te ocurre Mio-chan? - dijo una chica castaña con dos coletas amarradas con listones rojos

-Nada Muyarama-chan estoy bien

-Luces cansada Mio-San- Me dijo una chica pelirrosa que su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros

-Me quede hasta tarde estudiando, katase-San

Para ver como Ise bostezaba, el definitivamente no habia dormido ya que en clase se habia quedado dormido en mas de una ocasión para que le despertara Azazel-sensei golpeándolo con el borrador

Ahora nos encontrábamos en el descanso asi que Ise salio supuse que se iba a saltar las clases, asi que volvi a prestar atención a la platica de Murayama-Chan y Katase-San

*Pasillos de la Academia (Issei)*

Me encontraba caminando y bostezando despues de lo ocurrido con Maria llgue a la casa muy tarde o deberia decir temprano ya que llegue a las 5:25 Am para acostarme y cuando iba a dormir sono la alarma de 5:30 que era la que indicaba para salir a correr y hacer un poco de ejercicio matutino asi que levantándome con las energías que me quedaban logre hacerlo pero ahora me dirigia a dormir un poco en la enfermeria despues de todo mas alrato tendria mas entrenamiento con Irina y la mudanza

Toque la puerta de la enfermeria para escuchar un pasa

*Enfermeria*

Pude ver denuevo a aquella bella mujer madura

-Sino me equivoco tu eres Hyodou-Kun ¿Que se te ofrece?-me pregunto Chisato-Sensei

-Me siento muy cansado ¿cree que podría ocupar una cama? -pregunte

-Adelante, pero realmente te ves cansado, ¿ocurre algo para que te quite el sueño?

-Algunos problemas que si le soy sincero no se como resolverlos

-Si tienes problemas con los cuales no crees poder solo, pide ayuda a tus amigo y si no los tienes es mejor que te hagas con compañeros para que te ayuden, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a entregar el informe semanal a la dirección-dijo para darme la llave y decirme -me la regresas después

Asi dormi hasta que escuche el sonido de la campana de salida dirigiendome a la casa para empacar y mudarnos ya que esta tarde nos iriamos al Castillo Hyodou

*Club del ocultismo (Rias)*

Estabamos esperando en la sala a que llegara Xenovia y Asia para ir al Castillo Gremory por nuestras cosas y poder ver otra vez a mi querido Ise

Realmente extraño el poder hablar con el y el dormir con el, ya que en el tiempo que nos separamos no lograba dormir mucho tiempo por falta de su calor

Cuando entran Xenovia y Asia

-Lo sentimos Rias-Onee-Sama por el retraso

-No importa, por fin esta noche podremos recuperar el tiempo perdido con Ise, ademas de que se acerca la Golden Week-Dije quitándole importancia ya que en esas dos semanas recuperariamos parte del tiempo alejado de Ise

Asi que nos posicionamos en el circulo de teletransportación de Akeno con rumbo al Castillo Gremory

Fin del capítulo

bien contestare los reviews

thechampionmike957: Aparecera pero más adelante no se cuando pero saldra

otherbarry6: Si no te gusta no lo leas hay otros fics donde están basara y mio, además no me copio trato de mezclar ambas historias y sus conceptos, el contrato de amo-esclavo no es de mis preferidos pero lo tuve que agregar debido a que si no mal recuerdo maria lo sugirió por órdenes para salvar a su madre, pero no te preocupes una vez acabado ese arco quitaré el contrato

IzayoiGremory: Gracias por el apoyo y la sugerencia ademas te voy a responder tus preguntas

-si planeo meter varios personajes de otros animes, para que conformen el sequito de ise

-lo hará pero lo hara con los héroes por que quiero crear un basara el cual no fue expulsado de la aldea

-si serán del harem pero tengo que desarrollar la historia y trataré de adaptar las novelas

Invitado:gracias por el apoyo y la sugerencia

therealtwoface9: lo hara y si tendrá su harem pero sera algo pequeño ya que almenos para mi basara nunca quiso un harem pero incluso si tu no quieres el harem, el harem vendra ati xD

Eso es todo pero antes dejare como se conformara el sequito (animes alos cuales pertenecen

Rey-Issei Hyodou

Reina-Mio Naruse

Torre 1-(dxd)

Torre 2-

Alfil 1 (dxd)

Alfil 2 (blade dance)

Caballo 1 (date a live)

Caballo 2

Peón 1 (shinmao)

Peón 2

Peón 3

Peón 4

Peón 5

Peón 6

Peón 7

Peón 8


	5. Problemas

Despues de despertar me dirigi a la casa para realizar la mudanza al Castillo Hyodou

*Residencia Hyodou (Issei)*

Subiendo a mi cuarto para empacar mis cosas, sintiendome nostálgico ya que en esta casa habia vivido grandes momentos con las chicas y con mis padres pero antes de la llegada de Mio y Maria este lugar realmente me hacia infeliz despues de todo tenia una gran mansion pero para mi solo, solo debes en cuando habia ruido y era porque me olvidaba de apagar la televisión, o era yo llorando despertando de las pesadillas que tenia, recordando las palabras de aquella chica pelinegra Caida, que no era Akeno-San, suspirando y agitando mi cabeza para dejar ese pensamiento continue empacando

Una vez termine de empacar baje a la planta baja para ver a Irina, Mio y a Maria con sus maletas, pero se veian preocupadas

-Ise-kun ¿Estabas llorando?-pregunto Irina preocupada

-Para nada-dije confundido

-¿Eres tonto? traes los ojos rojos y las mejillas humedas-Dijo Mio y acercandose con un pañuelo para limpiarme la cara

-¿Enserio? no recuerdo algo que me haga llorar- dije tratando de ocultar el motivo, despues de todo no quiero preocuparlas- gracias Mio pero estoy bien enserio, pero dejando esto de lado hay que irnos, el Castillo nos espera - dije soltando la sonrisa de Gokú

Asi que nos pusimos todos juntos en medio de la sala para que un circulo de teletransportacion color rojo y con el emblema de una luna creciente cruzandoce con una espada apareciera y teletransportandonos a las afueras del Castillo donde Irina y Maria tenian caras estupefactas por lo que veian

-¿Ehhh, ESTE ES TU CASTILLO? -grito Irina

-Y yo que crei que la Residencia Hyodou era llamativa- dijo Maria pero lo que dijo me pareció haberlo escuchado en otro lado

-Je y solo han visto el exterior- dijo Mio

-Asi es, pero vamos ya a entrar

Caminando hacia la puerta empecé a sacar las llaves cuando Maria dijo -Rapido Ise-San que la puerta es bonita, pero no se abre solita - asi que abri la puerta

-Woo el interior es hermoso- dijo Irina

-Asi es, aunque yo cambiaria al demonio para poner a Mio-Sama - dijo Maria

-¿Que tonterías dices? -refutó Mio

-¿Que tan grande es? - pregunto Maria

-Segun lo dicho por Lucifer-Sama ocupa una extensión de 160 km y cuenta con un edificio principal y casas para invitados que totalizan 165 estancias: 56 dormitorios, 61 baños, 19 salones, los edificios ocupan unos 8.500 metros cuadrados. La propiedad incluye además una gran extensión de jardines tanto interiores como exteriores, una piscina exterior y otra interior, pistas de tenis, un cine, un aeródromo ya que esta basado en el real, pero tambien tiene modificaciones ya que cuenta con areas de entrenamiento, una sala, cocina y un despacho personal para Ise, como una sala de conferencias para reuniones importantes y salas secretas que saldrían dependiendo la epoca del año y otras ocultas por capricho del Actual Beelzebub

-Entiendo, ¿pero como recordaste todo Mio?- pregunto Irina

-Ise es un inutil para esto, asi que como su sirviente es mi deber ayudarlo- respondio Mio

-Asi que por fin lograste domesticar a Mio-Sama, buen trabajo Ise-San- dijo Maria levantando su pulgar

-¿QUE IDIOTECES DICES MARIA? - grito Mio furiosa

Yo solo pude sonreir ironicamente por lo dicho por María

-Bien vayamos a dejar las cosas para que despues les enseñemos el Castillo- dije

-Suena bien- dijo Irina

Despues de dejar nuestras cosas y reunirnos otra vez en la fuente de la entrada comenza nos el recorrido que por cierto no fue corto asi que una vez terminado nos fuimos a la sala la cual el sillón más grande podia ser ocupado fácilmente por 10 personas mientras los otros unas 5 dando una forma de U y en el centro una bella mesa y enfrente una chimenea y arriba de esta una televisión que era tan grande como el largo de mi antigua habitación antes de la actual en la Residencia Hyodou

-Realmente es grande- dijo Irina

-Asi es, la explicación de Mio-Sama esperaba, pero que fuera mas largo de lo que imagine no me lo esperaba-dijo Maria

-Pero dejando eso este lugar sera un infierno el limpiarlo incluso si somos 4-dijo Irina

-No necesitas preocuparte, Lucifer-Sama dijo que mandaria unas maids para atendernos- contesto Mio

-Asi es, no hay necesidad de preocuparnos, bien vayamos a dormir despues de todo mañana tenemos escuela- dije bostezando

Despues de lo dicho subimos a nuestras habitaciones donde despues de cambiarme me quede dormido

*Horas antes Castillo Gremory (Rias)*

Me encontraba en mi cuarto empacando para regresar a la Residencia Hyodou, hoy por fin era el dia en que podia sentir el calor de Ise nuevamente aunque tendria que compartirlo con Asia, no me importaria en ese momento ya que no soy la unica que siente algo por el, asi continue empacando

*Habitacion de Xenovia y Asia (Asia)*

Hoy era un dia esperado estaba contenta despues de tanto tiempo por fin podria estar con Ise-San otra vez, realmente queria verlo despues de todo es la persona que mas amo en el mundo, incluso sobre Dios, espero y Dios pueda perdonarme por este amor pero es lo que siento, aunque me pregunto si estuvo bien que lo dejara, se que Ise-San es pervertido pero no puedo creer que Rias-Onee-Sama decidiera darle una baja temporal, realmente ¿estuvo bien que lo dejara asi solo?, Dios por favor ayudame con este pensamiento

*Xenovia*

Me encontraba guardando mis cosas en la maleta aunque pensaba en como seducir a Ise, en este tiempo Ise pudo haber cambiado de gustos, pudo haber desarrollado fetiches aparte de los grandes pechos, asi que pensaba en si usar medias o ligeros despues de todo tengo que tomar la delantera si quiero tener el hijo de Ise, aunque ahora que lo pienso no he entrenado mucho puede que me haya oxidado un poco, espero ver tambien a Irina aunque fue al cielo despues de que perdiéramos contra la facción de los héroes ¿se habra hecho mas fuerte? lo comprobaré cuando la vuelva a ver, pero ahora que lo pienso aunque también fui derrotada yo no hice mucho para vengarme por la humillación, como lo hizo Irina, bien una vez regrese entrenaré con Ise y Kiba

*Habitación de Akeno y Koneko (Koneko)*

Hoy era el dia en el que regresamos junto a Ise-Sempai, apesar de ser un gran pervertido y ser castigado por Rias-Buchou por lo ocurrido en Kyoto, estoy feliz de que se encuentre bien, después de todo se enfrentó al poseedor del Longinus más poderoso y aunque Ise-Sempai tambien sea poseedor de una, me preocupa

*Habitacion de Akeno y Koneko (Akeno)*

Hoy es un esplendido dia por fin podre ver a Ise-kun otra vez aunque me encontraba pensando con que ropa lo iba a seducir pesaba en usar un traje de sacerdotisa, pero ¿eso era suficiente? despues de todo puede que cambie su actitud con nosotras, aunque me cueste admitirlo siento que Rias se haya equivocado al seguir las indicaciones de los viejos ¿Hizo lo correcto? despues de todo lo abandonamos, espero y no nos odie, realmente no creo poder soportar el ser odiada por el

*Entrada del Castillo Gremory (Rias)*

Nos encontrábamos en la entrada con nuestras maletas y despidiéndonos de mis padres, Millicas y los sirvientes del castillo nos teletransportamos a la Residencia Hyodou

*Residencia Hyodou*

Cuando llegamos al despacho estaban las luces apagadas así que Koneko encendió las luces, así que subimos a nuestros cuartos a dejar las maletas y fui a la habitación de Ise pero su cama estaba tendida ¿Habrá salido? No lo creo despues de todo ya era tarde hasta que Asia dijo- Talvez este con Matsuda-San y Motohama-kun-

Puede ser, despues de todo son sus amigos y los tres conforman el trío de pervertidos de Kuoh

-Asia podrías llamar a sus casas para preguntarles sobre Ise- dije

-Si

Despues de llamar Asia se notaba algo triste

-Rias-Onee-Sama, según lo dicho por la madre de Matsuda-San, el se iba a quedar a dormir en la casa de Motohama-kun, pero en la casa de Motohama-kun me dijo que Ise-San no se encontraba con ellos

-¿Le habrá pasado algo? -empece a preocuparme cuando la puerta se abre

-Ara-Ara Ya llegue Ise-Kun- dijo Akeno con una especie de kimono pero muy corto y delgado

-Ise esta noche tambien voy a dormir contigo-dijo Xenovia con un baby doll azul

-Nya-sempai- dijo Koneko con una simple playera blanca y sus orejas y cola de fuera

-¿Ara y donde esta Ise-kun? -pregunto Akeno

-No esta -dijo Asia triste

-Ya se, mañana lo buscaremos en la escuela y si no aparece le preguntare a Onii-Sama, alomejor esta en un encargo-dije suspirando despues de todo hoy tampoco vi a Ise

-Hai Buchou- dijeron desanimadas

*Castillo Hyodou habitacion de Issei(Issei)*

Eran las 11:00 pm y cambiándome de ropa baje y vi a Maria donde nos teletransportamos a la ciudad de kuoh

Despues de nuestra salida nocturna regresamos a la 1:30 donde fui a mi habitación pero ahora eran las 2:00

-No puedo dormir -dije hablando al aire

Mi antiguo cuarto se podría decir que era un cuarto con pequeños lujos pero este se siente igual que el del Castillo Gremory, realmente no podré dormir

Cuando escucho que alguien toca mi puerta diciendo

-Ise ¿Estas despierto?

-Asi es pasa

Pude ver como la puerta se abría para dejarme ver a Mio vestida con una pijama rosa, a Maria que usaba una pijama similar a la de Mio pero morada y por ultimo Irina con una pijama y un short color lila y abrazando una almohada

-Ise-Kun crees que podamos dormir juntos, despues de todo no podemos dormir con una cama tan espaciosa- dijo Irina

-Asi que les ocurre lo mismo, esta bien -dije

-No se te ocurra hacer algo porque te matare cien veces-dijo Mio

-Entiendo

Ahora eran las 3 de la mañana y aun no podia dormir despues de todo Irina estaba usando mi brazo izquierdo como almohada y su almohada estaba en una especie de sándwich entre ella y yo, Mio estaba usando mi brazo derecho como almohada mientras miraba hacia el otro lado pero eso no es todo Maria habia elegido dormir en mi pecho pero no solo eso sino que se metio en mi playera pudiendo sentir esos pequeños pechos que eran mas grandes que los de Koneko-chan y menor a los de Asia

¿Cuanto tiempo tiene que no duermo con alguien? Sintiendome nostálgico por los viejos tiempos que pase con Rias y Asia trate de borrar esos pensamientos para pensar sobre Mio y Maria ¿Sere capaz de protegerlas? la respuesta que llego a mi mente es un no despues de todo me lo han dicho mucho que el poder atrae el poder y si no tengo el suficiente poder no voy a poder protegerlas, tengo que pedir consejos a mis sempais, asi que me concentre para entrar en la Booster Gear

*Interior de la Booster Gear*

Pude ver aquel espacio en blanco con una mesa

-Ise-Kun es bastante tarde para tu visita-dijo una bella Sempai

-Siento el venir asi, pero no puedo dormir y no quiero que este tiempo sea desperdiciado

-¿Que ocurre?

-Lo que sucede es que tengo que proteger a una chica que heredo el poder de un Rey Demonio igual de poderoso que Sirzechs-sama, en contra de otro demonio de igual poder y su facción

-Asi que no crees poder protegerla solo

-Asi es

-Ese es tu error Ise-Kun, siempre que tu quieras proteger algo haces lo que sea necesario para conseguirlo ¿no?

-Asi es pero no entiendo ¿que es lo que quiere decir?

-Hablo de que hasta ahora todo lo haz querido hacer solo, cuando diste tu brazo izquierdo como sacrificio en la pelea con el demonio de clase alta y en la pelea con el Hakuryuukou arriésgate tu vida al combinar los poderes de la Booster Gear y la Divine Dividing, lo que quiero decir es que es el momento de que también a ti alguien te ayude y por eso es que los Cuatro Reyes Demonio, con los Caídos, Ángeles, Yokais y Los Dioses Nórdicos no se opusieron a la idea de darte tus Evil Pieces, ya que ellos no pueden actuar sin descuido, quisieron darte a personas en las cuales confies y te puedan ayudar a cumplir tu deseo de que exista la paz y es tu deber el encontralos

Ahora lo entiendo todo, si lo que decía Sirzechs-sama sobre mi promoción era verdad, por que los demás lo apoyaron, me siento realmente un gran imbécil por haber pensado que Sirzechs-sama y los demás Maous junto con Azazel-Sensei, Michael-San, Yasaka-San y Odin-Sama querían verme muerto, cuando en realidad me estaban dando las armas para proteger a las personas que quiero

-Muchas gracias Sempai, ahora se lo que debo de hacer

Asi es, ahora soy un demonio de Clase Alta y como uno tengo que empezar a hacer mi nobleza, para que me ayude

*Habitación De Issei*

Bien dije eso de hacer mi nobleza y todo pero ¿Como lo hago?

Supongo que no ire a la escuela después de todo solo solo sera mañana y al terminar la proxima semana sera la Golden Week asi que tengo alrededor de 3 semanas para encontrar piezas para mi séquito, sino quiero atrasarme en la escuela

Cuando menos sentí me quede dormido y despertando vi el reloj eran las 11 pero nadie se habia despertado asi que empece a despertalas

-Umm dormi como nunca- dijo Mio estirandose

-Dormi como un bebé-dijo Irina

-¿Puede ser que haya sido por haber dormido con Ise-San?-dijo Maria

-Ehhh- dijeron Irina y Mio rojas

-Para nada ¿Porque tendria que dormir mejor abrazada de el? -Dijo Mio

-Dejando eso de lado alguien oyo la alarma porque ya son mas de las 11-Dije

-Ahora que lo pienso no sono

-Eso fue porque yo quite la alarma, todos estábamos muy cansados así que no vi nada de malo- dijo María

-Supongo que es verdad-dijo Mio

-Bien ire a preparar el desayuno- dijo Maria

-Me ire a cambiar -dijo Mio saliendo de la habitación

-Yo también, gracias por dejarnos dormir contigo Ise-kun -dijo Irina para tambien salir

-No hay de que

Ahora volviendo al tema de mi nobleza supongo que tendré que salir a recorrer el mundo en busca de ellos, le mandare un mensaje a Sirzechs-sama y a Azazel-sensei, sobre que me ausentare en la escuela la próxima semana, seguro haran algo, solo espero no meterme en problemas innecesarios pensé para empezar a vestirme

*Castillo Lucifer (Sirzechs)*

Me encontraba revisando documentos importantes cuando un circulo de comunicación apareció siendo Rias

-¿Que ocurre Rias?

-Onii-Sama, sabes algo acerca de Ise, ayer que regresamos a la Residencia Hyodou no estaba y tampoco llegó a dormir y hoy tampoco se presentó a la escuela, ¿De casualidad le diste una misión o algo parecido?

\- Así es, le di una misión-dije mientras tenía un mensaje de Ise-kun el cual me comunicaba que empezaría a buscar candidatos para si séquito

-Entiendo ¿puedo saber cuando volverá?

-No lo sé Rias

-Entiendo gracias Onii-Sama

-Espera Rias, hay algo que debo comunicarte a ti y a Sona, las veré en la Residencia Hyodou a las 4 pm

-Le avisare a Sona

Asi desaparecio el circulo de comunicación, me pregunto como reaccionara con los temas que le tengo que decir

*Club del Ocultismo (Rias)*

Despues de terminar de hablar con Onii-Sama realmente me desmotivo el saber que aun me mantendría lejos de Ise, pero que es eso tan importante de lo que quiere hablar que incluso tambien llamo a Sona, espero que no tenga que ver con la Khaos Brigade, ahora otro problema como le explico a las chicas de que Ise no aparecera en un tiempo

*Comedor del Castillo Hyodou (Issei)*

Cuando baje pude ver a Mio y a Irina sentadas hablando normalmente, me pregunto por que cuando se conocieron tuvieron esa discusión, aunque supongo que el que se esten llevando bien tiene que ver con la personalidad de Irina

-El desayuno esta listo- dijo Maria trayendo platos con huevos y tocino asi que nos sentamos y empezamos a comer

*Centro Comercial de Kuoh*

Ahora fuimos otra vez al centro comercial donde compramos cosas necesarias para la casa que eran articulos de limpieza y también despensa ya que sólo teníamos comida para la cena, y como no ya que venía con chicas ellas decidieron comprar un poco de ropa, tengo que agradecer que tengo bastante dinero gracias al programa del Dragón Oppai, pero no se hasta que punto soporte mis ahorros

-Ise-kun vayamos por un helado-dijo Irina

-Pareces una niña pequeña Irina, pero vamos

Así que despues de comprar el helado nos dirigíamos a la salida donde mandamos las cosas por un circulo mágico, y cuando nos íbamos a retirar una extraña barrera apareció

-¿Que fue eso? -pregunto Mio

-Ise-kun tambien lo sentiste-Dijo Irina

-Si tambien lo senti y estamos en una barrera

Asi que formamos un circulo dándonos las espaldas y preparandonos para el ataque

-¿Sera la Khaos Brigade? -pregunto Irina

-No lo se- dije

*Boost* *Blade*

Invoque a la Booster Gear y a Ascalon para empezar en cualquier momento la cuenta regresiva para entrar al Balance Breaker cuando un grupo de 5 personas apareció 3 hombres y 2 mujeres uno de ellos era rubio pero parecia que tenia los ojos cerrados, el segundo tambien era rubio pero traia una lanza, las dos chicas eran bastante similares que tenian el cabello azul pero el de la mas grande era como un azul verdoso y el de la pequeña era azul marino pero el sujeto restante era el que se sentia una presencia bastante peligrosa igual a la de Cao-Cao, el era castaño con cicatrices que lo hacian parecer un chico malo

-Mucho gusto, hija del Rey Demonio Wilberto, somos de la Tribu de Héroes y hemos venido a matarte- dijo el Castaño

Fin del capitulo

Espero les haya gustado, asi que voy a contestar los reviews y al último dejaré más o menos como se conformara el sequito de issei

therealtwoface9: gracias por leer y lo siento ya hice más o menos la historia y se quedara así puede que haga otro fic donde queden juntos pero almenos en este no sera asi, y puede que quede con el tendrás que esperar la historia para saberlo

sirvancelotgraves: Gracias por el apoyo ahora contestar tus preguntas

-se sabra más adelante, si tendrá su harem pero como dije antes sera muy pequeño

-no lo será almenos en esta historia

akilja95:lo siento pero no habrá

IzayoiGremory: Gracias por el apoyo y cuando gustes

Ahora vamos con la nobleza de Issei

Rey-Issei Hyodou

Reina-Mio Naruse

Torre 1-(Sekirei)

Torre 2-(DxD)

Alfil 1 (Blade Dance)

Alfil 2 (DxD)

Caballo 1 (Date A Live)

Caballo 2 (Blade Dance)

Peón 1 (shinmao)

Peón 2

Peón 3

Peón 4

Peón 5

Peón 6

Peón 7

Peón 8


	6. Héroes y princesa

-Mucho gusto, hija del Rey Demonio Wilberto somos de la tribu de héroes y hemos venido a matarte- dijo el Castaño

-¿Porque la vienen a asesinar, dichosos héroes? -fue lo que dije

-Ella ha sido catalogada como una amenaza de rango "S" por la aldea-dijo el castaño con los ojos cerrados

-¿Y que les da el derecho para decidir quien vive o no?- dijo Irina

-Somos héroes que protegen a la humanidad de demonios como ella- dijo el castaño con cicatrices

-¿De que hablas Mio no ha hecho nada para dañar a nadie- dije enojado

-Puede ser, pero ella no lo hace directamente

-¿De que hablás?

-Se ha registrado un mayor indice de demonios, siendo atraidos por su poder que dañan a los habitantes de esta ciudad

-¿De que hablas? es cierto que hay demonios renegados que dañan a la humanidad en esta ciudad, pero desde antes a nosotros se nos encarga eliminarnos

-¿Y ustedes son?

-Para ser héroes no tienen educación, nose supone que antes de pedir el nombre de alguien mas debes dar el tuyo- dije

-Que dices bas... -decia el rubio con la lanza pero fue interrumpido por el castaño

-Lo siento fue error nuestro, Soy Toujo Basara y ellos son Takashi Hayase, Shiba Kyouichi, Yuki Nonaka y su hermana Kurumi, pero ahora si ¿quienes son ustedes dos? y no es necesario que se presenten Mio Naruse y su hermana Maria

-Soy Hyodou Issei el actual Sekiryuutei y un demonio de clase alta, siendo esta ciudad parte de mi territorio y por cierto Mio y Maria estan bajo mi protección asi que si quieren hacerles algo tendran que pasar por mi primero

-Yo soy Shidou Irina y soy el As de Michael-Sama ademas de ser un ángel y Mio y Maria tambien son mis amigas asi que no dejare que les hagan nada

-Espera ¿Como que un ángel? -dijo Kurumi

Irina mostro sus alas y su aló causando que los demas estuvieran impactados

-¿Como es posible que un ángel este con un demonio?

-¿No lo saben? Hace un tiempo se formo la Alianza de las Tres Facciones Bíblicas, donde los representantes mas importantes la formaron, de echo tambien se incluyen a otras mitologías como la nórdica y a los yokais

Los "héroes" estaban con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder, al parecer no estaban enterados de la Alianza

-¿Como sabemos que no estas corrompida? -dijo el rubio de la lanza

-¿No acaso si estuviera corrompida mis alas serian negras? -dijo Irina con ironia

-Escuchenme, no queremos pelear contra amigos de Cao-Cao...

-Demonio de porqueria, ¿Como te atreves a juntarnos con ese bastardo? -dijo el rubio de la lanza interrumpiendome

¿Habre dicho algo innecesario? -pense

-Takashi quedate callado o sino te tendre que callar-dijo molesto el castaño de ojos cerrados -continúa por favor Issei-san-

-Bien, como decía, queremos probarles que la Alianza es cierta, ¿Estarían dispuestos a reunirse para hablar con los líderes de las facciones?

-Si, quiero comprobar que sea verdad-dijo Basara

-Esta bien, esperen un momento-dije para darme la vuelta y usar un circulo de comunicación con Azazel-sensei

*Llamada con Azazel*

-¿Que ocurre niño? -dijo Azazel-sensei

-Surgió un problema, con los héroes

-¿DÓNDE ESTAS? voy a mandar a apoyo de inmediato

-No es necesario, no es Cao-Cao y su gente, sino al parecer unos héroes que quieren asesinar a Mio por órdenes, pero pude convencerlos de que ella esta protegida por la Alianza, pero al parecer no estaban enterados de la Alianza

-¿Así que lo que quieren es comprobarla?

-Así es

-Bien diles que la reunión será en un mes en la Academia Kuoh, yo me encargo de lo demás

-Gracias

*Fin de la llamada*

-Bien el líder de los caídos dijo que la reunión sería en un mes

-Bueno vendremos en un mes pero antes ¿Como conocen a Cao-Cao? -pregunto Yuki

-Tuvimos que pelear contra el y su gente en Kyoto-dijo Irina

-Ya veo pero tu Issei peleaste contra el- dijo Basara

-Asi fue

*Mente de Issei*

-[Cuidado compañero, al parecer tiene la misma personalidad de Vali Lucifer]-Dijo Draig

-¿Maniaco por las peleas?

-[No asi tanto, sino que cuando descubre un diamante quiere probar romperlo asi que ten cuidado en especial con su espada]

-¿Es una espada mata dragones? No siento como si fuera una, es más ni siento aura sagrada

-[Esa espada es una espada demoniaca maldita, su nombre es Brynhildr]

-Tendre cuidado

*Fuera de la mente de Issei*

-¿Porque lo preguntas? -dije

-Que hayas peleado contra Cao-Cao y sobrevivieras significa que eres bastante fuerte

-Puede ser

-Sabes es ironico que tu siendo un demonio y teniendo un Sacred Gear del tipo dragón uses una espada sagrada y ademas con atributos mata dragones- dijo Basara

-Si es bastante ironico, pero no soy el unico ¿verdad? despues de todo tu siendo un héroe usas una espada demoniaca

Entonces nos sonreirmos y empezamos a matarnos con la mirada que si fuera un anime saldrían rayos

Hasta que recibi un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Mio, mientras Yuki y Kurumi le jalaron las mejillas a Basara

-Idiota deja de seguir provocandolo-nos dijeron respectivamente

-Lo sentimos -dijimos Basara y yo

-Bien nos retiramos, pero antes no te molestaria que nos quedaramos tres de nosotros para la caza de demonios- dijo Basara

-Para nada pero espero que sepan diferenciar a uno renegado y uno aliado

-Tendremos el cuidado

-La reunión se llevará a cabo en un mes, en la Academia Kuoh

-Bien nos retiramos

Fue lo que dijeron cuando se retiraron y desapareciendo con ellos se fue la barrera

Suspirando de que pudimos evitar una batalla innecesaria voltie para mirar a las chicas, pude ver a Mio temblando levemente y a Maria muy sería

-¿Regresamos? - Fue lo que dije para reanudar lo que íbamos a hacer

*Residencia Hyodou (Rias)*

Nos encontrábamos en la sala esperando a Onii-Sama, estaba todo mi sequito faltando Ise y tambien se encontraba Sona con Tsubaki y Saji

-¿Para que nos habra llamado Onii-Sama?

-Seguramente tenga que ver con los Raiting Games, despues del incidente de Kyoto ves que se suspendieron, asi que alomejor nos dan una posible fecha de reanudación

-Puede ser

-¿Y Hyodou? -pregunto Saji

Se creo un aura de tristeza y pesadez, después de todo no lo veríamos por el momento

-No esta, esta en una misión dada por Onii-Sama

Dije para que se creará un circulo de teletransportación apareciendo Onii-Sama y Grayfia

-Hola Rias, Sona y a los demas

\- Mucho gusto el volverlo a ver Sirzechs-sama -dijo Sona

-¿Para que nos llamaste Onii-sama?

-Veras es para tratar dos temas importantes, el primero sera que compartirán este territorio con otro demonio

-¿Porque otro demonio?-dijo Sona

-Veras últimamente se ha incrementado el índice de apariciones de demonios renegados ademas de los ataques por la Khaos Brigade y como este lugar es importante para la Alianza debemos protegerlo

-¿Con quien lo compartiremos?

-Con un demonio que hace poco tiempo obtuvo sus Evil Piece

-¿No vendra?

-No, al parecer salió en buscar de candidatos para su nobleza, pero se presentara al parecer en 3 semanas

\- Ya veo ¿y cual es el otro tema a tratar?

\- Los Raiting Games serán reanudados, una vez el nuevo tenga suficiente piezas para participar, se les convocará para saber los encuentros

-¿Porque hasta que el nuevo tenga sus piezas?

-Hay un combate que llama demasiado la atención que incluye al nuevo con Sairaorg Bael

-Ya veo

-Eso seria todo, nos veremos despues -dijo Onii-sama para irse

-Asi que tendremos compañía-le dije a Sona

-Asi parece, pero ¿Quien será? para que incluso se espere con ansias el encuentro con Sairaorg -dijo Sona

-No lo se, pero al parecer es alguien poderoso

-Asi es, bueno Rias me retiro tengo cosas que hacer-dijo Sona para teletransportarse junto a Tsubaki y Saji

*Castillo Hyodou (Issei)*

Despues del encuentro llegamos a la sala donde servía té para calmar a Mio y Maria

-Gracias-dijeron

-Bien Mio, pudimos de algún modo resolver el asunto con los héroes pero creo que sabes que no serán los únicos en venir y probablemente los demás no estén dispuestos a hablar, a lo que quiero llegar es que necesitas entrenar

-Lo se, haré mi mejor esfuerzo

-Yo tambien quiero entrenar, tengo que proteger a Mio-Sama-dijo Maria

-Bien, llamaré a Azazel-sensei para que les de una rutina, Irina te encargo de que revises que la cumplan

-¿Tu no estarás Ise-kun? -pregunto Irina

-Así es, saldré en busca de candidatos para mi nobleza, por lo que estaré fuera unas 3 semanas aproximadamente

-¿Cuando te iras? -pregunto Mio

-Saldré esta noche, pero vendre cada vez que encuentre una para presentarlas

-Entiendo

-Mio confía en mi, te ayudare a salir de esta y todo lo que se avecine

-Gracias Ise

-Bien iré a prepararme

Asi me fui a mi cuarto a bañarme y dormir un rato para bajar cenar e irme, Irina y Maria habían decidido ir a dormir pero vi a Mio en la puerta

-Bien, nos vemos

-Cuídate -dijo Mio un poco triste

-No estés triste, regresare dentro de poco- dije para acariciarla en su mejilla

*Llanura Noche*

Asi sali del Castillo para teletransportarme en alguna parte de Japón o almenos en principio eso era lo planeado pero no reconocía el lugar el cual era una gran llanura, hasta que senti una especie de escalofrio que...

-[COMPAÑERO AL SUELO] -grito Draig

Asi que hice caso y me tire pecho tierra cuando a lo lejos se podia ver como ocurria una especie de distorcion en el cielo para contraerse y explotar

-¿Que fue eso Draig? -pregunte en mi mente

-[No lo se pero pude sentir como una gran energia iba a aparecer] -respondio

-Ire a investigar

Asi fui corriendo para ver un gran cráter pero en el se encontraba una chica rodeada de una luz, pero no le tome mucha importancia bueno no, la belleza de esa chica era tanta que no podía despegar mi vista de ella su cabello era negro, no era un morado oscuro, usaba un vestido que llamaba parte de mi atencion si la tuviera que describir en tres palabras sería una hermosa princesa, pero sali de mis pensamientos cuando la chica tomo una especie de mango que estaba salido de una especie de trono y que ella tenía su pie subido, para sacar una espada casi igual de grande que la Durandal de Xenovia o puede ser que más grande asi que me agaché y ver como una especie de cuchilla de energía como las que lanza Xenovia pasara por donde estaba hace poco mi cuello, entonces la chica desapareció y vivió a aparecer con su gran espada

-¿Esp... espera que vas a hacer? -pregunte exaltado

-¿No es obvio? voy a matarte -dijo la belleza para alzar su espada

-¿Poo.. porqué?

-¿No viniste a matarme?-deteniendose

-¿Porque tendría que hacerlo?

-¿Entonces que haces aquí?

-Fue casualidad que apareci aqui, no hagas algo que después de arrepientas, vamos a hablar

-No te creo, pero eres la primer persona que aparece que no trata de matarme o capturarme, asi que te sacare la información que pueda

-¿Quien te quiere matar?

-Unos tipos, diciendo ser algo como los Mos, Mas-algo originales y que con mi poder acabarían fácilmente con los actuales, asi que me han estado tratando de hacer una especie de esclava cada vez que vengo para conseguir mi poder

-¿Quieres decir Maous no?

-Eso

\- Espera dijiste algo de cada vez que apareces ¿Que clase de ser eres?

-No lose, solo se que naci allí de repente, pero, mis recuerdos son borrosos

-No te preocupes por eso, bueno ¿quieres que te responda en algo?

-Asi es, ¿Sabes quienes son los Maus-algo?

-Si, ellos son demonios literalmente

-Ya veo ¿Contra quien pelean?

-Contra los actuales 4 Reyes Demonios que prefirieron la paz y la prosperidad en lugar de la guerra

-¿Asi que básicamente una facción es la pacifista y la otra la bélica?

-Asi es básicamente

-¿Tu que eres? siento el mismo poder de aquellos que me quieren capturar pero a la vez algo diferente

-Es porque yo también soy un demonio...

Asi la princesa volvio a elevar su espada -Lo sabía, quieres que baje la guardia para capturarme

-No es eso, yo pertenezco a la facción de los pacifistas -dije exaltado pero logro calmarla porque bajo su espada pero no dejaba de verme a que hiciera un movimiento

-Bien lo que decía, dije que era un demonio pero en realidad soy mitad demonio y mitad dragón ya que soy el Sekiryuutei y eso quiere decir que tengo sellada el Alma del Dragón Gales

-Muéstramelo

-¿Que cosa?

-Que eres un dragón y a ese dragón

Asi que invoque la Booster Gear y mis alas de dragón

*Boost*

-¿Draig podrias decir hola?

-[Mucho gusto jovencita soy el Dragón Galés]-dijo Draig

-Ohh es verdad, la joya habla, quiero decir mucho gusto

-¿Eso es prueba suficiente?

-Así es

Así que guarde mis alas y la Booster Gear

-¿Dime que es lo que buscas?

-No lo se, no tengo razón el porque venir aquí en este mundo, solo soy arrastrada aquí y hasta ahora no hay nada que me llame la atencion

-¿Haz explorado el mundo?

-No, ya que siempre que vengo hay tipos que me atacan

*Mente de Issei*

-[Socio lo que dice la chica es cierto, por si no te hablas dado cuenta, desde hace rato estamos rodeados] -dijo Draig

-¿Y porque no lo dijiste antes?

-[Estabas embobado con la princesa]

*Fuera de la mente de Issei*

-Oi... Oi te estoy hablando

-Lo siento pero dijiste ¿que siempre que vienes aparecen esos tipos?

-Si

-Estamos rodeados

-Ya se me hacia raro que no aparecieran

Fue cuando más de 200 demonios aparecieron de círculos mágicos y seguian apareciendo

-¿Suelen ser tantos? -dije curioso

-No solo eran como 10

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Supongo que te puedo compartir un poco de mi diversión

Asi volviendo a invocar a la Booster Gear y que ya había iniciado la cuenta del Balance Breaker, mientras la princesa solo esperaba que terminaran de aparecer que fácilmente habia mas de 300 demonios cuando terminó la cuenta y apareció mi armadura

*Balance Breaker Scale Mail*

-Listo me cambie para la fiesta

-Asi que ese es tu poder, nada mal

-¿Bien comenzamos?

Así fue como empezamos a pelear contra los demonios que usaban círculos mágicos que se me habían conocidos pero no se de donde

*Llanura amanecer*

La princesa y yo estábamos viendo como el Sol salía ya que estábamos un poco cansados nos sentamos a ver el horizonte y descansando ya que no solo habia demonios de clase baja sino también de clase media, parcas y uno que otro mago

-Por cierto, se que es tarde pero soy Issei Hyodou, ¿cual es tu nombre?

-No tengo uno, o almenos no lo recuerdo

-Y...ya veo

-Dame uno

-EH?

-Que me des un nombre

-¿Porque no escoges tu?

-No se que nombres se den en este mundo asi que no quiero arriesgarme ademas seras la primer persona en llamarme así que quiero que te guste

Saque mi celular y busque nombres para mujer

-Mira, te diré nombres que me gusten y tu escoges asi no tendrás un nombre que no te guste

-Supongo que esta bien

Despues de leer más de 1000 nombres y apellidos para escoger Tohka Yatogami fue el mejor de todos, tanto Tohka como yo estábamos cómodos con ese nombre, asi que le enseñe como se escribía

-Dime Tohka ¿Quieres ir a una cita conmigo en la ciudad?

-¿Que es una cita?

-Amm.. es cuando... un hombre... y... una... mujer salen a divertirse en pocas palabras ¿Quieres explorar la ciudad cercana conmigo?

-¿Enserio?

-Si pero hay un problema, tu vestimenta

-¿Que tiene?

-Es muy llamativa

-La puedo cambiar, pero necesito una imagen en la cual basarme

Asi que entre a mi galería y enseñándole una foto de Asia que tome cuando la vi por primera vez que usaba el uniforme de Kuoh, Tohka entonces aplasto mi celular con la mano y empezó a brillar como lo haría una Mahou Shoujo y ahora usaba el uniforme de Kuoh

Aplaudi y dije- Eso fue asombroso pero ¿era necesario destruir mi celular?- despues de todo era verdad lo que dije

-Bien vamonos

Y asi ignorandome empezo nuestra pequeña cita recorriendo la ciudad donde descubri que Tohka ama comer pero en especial comer pan de soja, tuvimos una cita en la cual comimos, jugamos en un Arcade donde le pude conseguír un peluche gigante de un pan de soja, nos probamos ropa y fue cuando estabamos sentados en el quinto restaurante cuando, los recuerdos de cierta chica aparecieron

Los recuerdos que aún me atormentaban, ¿Tohka es feliz estando ahora mismo conmigo? ¿No me esta utilizando para matarme despues? ¿No la estoy aburriendo?

-...sei... Oi Issei ¿Estas bien? tienes una cara muy triste- dijo Tohka preocupada

-Estoy bien, solo necesito ir al baño

Así me pare fui al baño a lavarme la cara para quitarme esos pensamientos, Tohka no es una chica así, no era como ella me repetí hasta que ese pensamiento saliera y cuando lo logré volvi a la mesa

-Issei ¿No te estas divirtiendo? -pregunto Tohka

-No es eso, me estoy divirtiendo mucho contigo

-¿Enserio?

-Si

-¿Enserio, enserio?

-Si me la estoy pasando muy bien contigo

Asi fue como llegó nuestra comida que por cierto Tohka se como casi todo del menú, pero saliendo del restaurante ya estaba a punto de atardecer cuando dije-Tohka volvamos a la llanura para ver el atardecer

-Vamos

Asi llegando al lugar donde nos encontramos hace unas horas viendo el atardecer le pregunte

-¿Que tal te la pasaste?

-Fue muy divertido, tengamos más citas

-Cuando gustes, por cierto Tohka ¿Que te pareció este mundo?

-Es hermoso, divertido y tienen comida muy deliciosas-Dijo muy feliz para despues entristecerse-pero entendi que no puedo pertenecer a este mundo despues de todo soy un ser extraño que cada vez que aparezco lo destruyo además de mis peleas con los demonios lo dañan aún más

-Tohka, puedes permanecer en este mundo, yo también soy un ser muy raro que también pelea contra demonios pero lo hago por que quiero proteger este mundo y a su gente

-Pero ¿y si soy rechazada por este mundo y sus habitantes?

-Incluso si este mundo te rechaza yo nunca lo haré, me mantendré siempre a tu lado

-Pero necesitare un hogar y cama y más cosas

-Me haré cargo

-No se prácticamente nada de este mundo

-Hay un lugar al que voy, en el cual te enseñan se llama escuela

-¿No me odiaras?

-¿Porque tendría que hacerlo?

-¿De verdad puedo quedarme?

-Asi es

-¿Pero como te lo pagaré?

-Disfruta de este mundo y ayúdame a protegerlo

Asi que extendi mi mano y esperando a que Tohka la tomara, ella bajo su mirada como pensando si estaba bien, pero extendiendola lentamente tomo mi mano

-Bien vayamos a casa donde te presentaré a tu nueva familia

-¿Me aceptaran?

-Irina, Mio y Maria son buenas personas, que sin duda alguna te aceptaran y serán grandes amigas

Asi dije para teletransportarnos de vuelta

*Afuera del Castillo Hyodou*

Teletransportandonos en las afuera del castillo Tohka esta impresionada por el tamaño del castillo

-Esta es la casa de nuestra familia, ven te presentaré

Asi corrimos hasta la entrada donde abri con mis llaves

Fin del capitulo

Bien digame que les parecio el capítulo, por cierto cometi un pequeño error en la descripción de un héroe (el los ojos cerrados) no se porque pensé que era rubio en este se corrigió, dígame que les pareció la inclusión de Tohka, realmente quería meterla, se que la historia gira entorno a Mio pero realmente creo que Tohka y los otros personajes darán un buen sabor de boca, por que quería añadir personajes como lo hizo Uzu no Kami en su historia de Nueva Vida (muy buena porcierto), pero obviamente añadiendo personajes que se puedan adaptar a mi historia y que sean de mi agrado, puede que me halla "copiado" o hecho un resumen del volumen 1 de date a live pero se me hizo muy bueno para meter a tohka sin más me despido pero como siempre respondiendo a los reviews y actualizando el séquito de ise

Ukamulpas: Gracias por el apoyo

Rtd: lee la explicacion, no habrá ni una en esta historia

IzayoiGremory: Lo siento por lo del capítulo que no era capítulo pero realmente me estaba cansado de leer haz que sea MioxBasara, has que terminen juntos y eso además de cuando saldrá basara y su harem y gracias por el apoyo

NikoBelic6780: Gracias por el apoyo

Invitado: alguien deberia de darte una cerveza y muchas gracias por el apoyo espero y sigas leyendo


	7. Elementistas

Entrando al castillo y pasando al comedor, pude ver a Mio, Irina y María cenando

-Ya volvi -dije ocultando atrás de la pared a Tohka

-Volviste muy rápido, eso ¿quiere decir que encontraste a alguien?-dijo Mio

-Asi es, la presentaré -dije para que Tohka se presentará

-Ella es Tohka y se quedara con nosotros,

-Mucho gusto-dijo Tohka

-Es un gusto conocerte, Tohka-San- dijo Irina

-Ara Issei-san, es toda una belleza ¿No es así Mio-Sama?-dijo María

\- Si lo es, muy lindo cabello por cierto-dijo Mio

-Te las presentaré Tohka, la chica con coletas castañas es Irina-dije para que Irina saludara con la mano-La loli albina es María- haciendo algo parecido a Irina, se presentó, diciendo -Holita, ¿Debes tener hambre ire a servir? -para ir a la cocina

-Y por último pero no menos importante, ella es Mio -dije

-Mucho gusto Tohka, soy Mio y soy la Reina de Issei

-¿Reina? -pregunto Tohka

-¿Issei no te reencarno? -pregunto Mio

-No, el solo me ayudó con demonios que me querían capturar y me acompañó conocer una pequeña ciudad-Asombradas por lo que dijo Tohka surgió una duda

-¿No eres de la tierra? - pregunto Irina

-No lose, no recuerdo nada solo, que naci en aquel lugar y que era arrastrada a este mundo donde demonios me querían capturar para hacerse con mi poder -dijo Tohka

-Algo me dice que nos llevaremos bien Tohka-dijo Mio sarcásticamente

-¿Porque?

-A mi tambien me quieren capturar o asesinar para hacer con el poder que tengo-Dijo Mio

Entonces se hizo una especie de atmósfera pesada, por lo sucedido ya que Mio y Tohka habían sido perseguidas por los demonios, mientras Irina que no sabía cómo que decir porque no estaba enterada del asunto de Mio

-Bien Tohka quiero hacerte una petición-dije para tratar de dispersar la atmósfera

-¿Cual?

-Quiero que formes parte de mi nobleza

-¿Nobleza?

-Asi es, quiero que formes parte de mi grupo para pelear contra los demonios y las amenazas que afecten a la paz, no necesitas responder ahora y no tendré problema con que te niegues, te ayudare de igual manera

-No, lo haré si quiero ser aceptada por este mundo tengo que ayudarlo como tu lo haces- dijo Tohka y sintiendo vergüenza por lo que dijo Tohka me sonroje

-Gracias por el cumplido Tohka

Para que Mio me jalara la oreja e hiciera un puchero

-¿Y que tengo que hacer?-pregunto Tohka

-Acuéstate y haré el resto-dije para invocar mi estuche y sacar un caballo y el papel, lo pensé rápido ya que en la batalla contra los demonios vi que Tohka es una combinación de Kiba y Xenovia, su velocidad es casi tanta como la de Kiba pero con una estrategia/táctica algo menor que la de el pero contando con el poder destructivo de Xenovia y su Ex-Durandal

Así solo puse la pieza en su pecho y comencé a recitar

-Te ordenó. En nombre de Issei Hyodou. A ti Tohka Yatogami. Te resucitare como mi sirviente y seras reencarnada como un demonio. A ti mi Caballo disfruta de la vida, ven y camina a mi lado. -Entonces la luz rojiza brillo intensamente para desaparecer y confirmando vi hacia el pecho de Tohka y ya no estaba la pieza del Caballo

-Me siento un poco extraña, me siento más ligera-dijo Tohka

-Probablemente sea por la pieza que use, ya que esa se especializa en dar un aumento de la velocidad y agilidad

-Ya veo

-Por cierto Tohka, ¿Quisieras ir a la escuela con nosotros?

-¿Es lugar que dijiste que me enseñaban sobre el mundo?

-Si, pero vas a necesitar aprender varias cosas, ¿Mio te lo puedo encargar?

-¿Que le enseñare?

-Supongo que conocimientos basicos como sumar, restar y algo de historia

-Entiendo

Asi llego Maria diciendo que ya estaba servido y nos pusimos a comer para pasar a la sala donde las chicas empezaron hablar entre si para conocerse mejor y ya a las 12:00 fuimos a dormir donde todas durmieron en mi cama como la vez pasada incluyendo a Tohka que ahora usaba una pijama prestada por Mio de color morado oscuro y ella terminó usando mi pierna como almohada mientras abrazaba su Pan de Soja gigante

En la mañana después de despertar se fueron a sus habitaciones a cambiarse y después de desayunar me prepare para irme otra vez, pero no sin despedirme antes

*Bosque mágico (Alguna parte de Europa)*

Ahora me teletransporte a alguna parte de Europa pero esperaba aparecer en una ciudad y pedir información ya que gracias a que soy un demonio puedo hablar cualquier idioma, pero en este lugar no puedo hacer mucho asi que me dedique a explorar

*Castillo Hyodou (Mio)*

Después de que Ise se fuera comencé mis clases con la nueva integrante del grupo Hyodou, Tohka se me hace una chica muy energética y amable

-Bien, Thoka empezaremos con tus clases antes de que empiece mi entrenamiento ¿ok?

-Cuento contigo-dijo para sonreirme

-Bien ¿Sabes escribir y contar?

-Si, nose como pero se eso

-Entiendo, entonces lo que debo enseñarte son cosas generales ¿verdad?

-Asi es, ya que no conozco mucho de este mundo

Asi comenzamos sus clases donde le enseñaba un poco de la historia de Japón como fechas importantes, personajes históricos y un poco más, hasta que empezó mi entrenamiento el cual consistía sobre el control de magia, ya había superado el entrenamiento de Ise y ahora seguía el de Azazel-Sensei el cual era la precisión con la magia el cual podía parecer fácil ya que era encender con magia una vela entre otras dos pero solo podía encender todas, ninguna o quemar todo, es algo frustrante fallar mucho pero lo tengo que hacer ya que no quiero ser solo protegida además de que yo personalmente quiero vengarme de Rizevim por matar a mis padres

*Bosque Mágico (Issei)*

Ya habían transcurrido 6 días desde que apareci aquí y no había podido salir de aquí, podía teletransportarme de nueva cuenta pero algo me decía que debía quedarme así que seguía explorar hasta que pude ver polvo levantándose y como la tierra se movia y una especie de árbol se movía para golpear algo así que me acerque para ver que ocurria y pude ver a dos chicas una era de pelo morado que a diferencia de Thoka que era un morado oscuro y se podia confundir con un color negro, el de esta chica era violeta y las pupilas de igual color, la otra chica era una bella chica rubia, pero parecía inconsciente, las dos estaban muy sucias, vistiendo la de pelo púrpura un vestido escotado de color negro con líneas amarillas y un moño largo blanco colocado en la parte trasera, una corbata de color amarillo mostaza, un tipo de chaleco con mangas color blanco con pequeños detalles en las muñecas de color negro y amarillo, así como una especie de cuello doblado en negro con líneas amarillas. También viste un listón amarillo en el cabello al lado izquierdo, en la pierna izquierda lleva una cinta de bordes blancos con el centro en negro y amarillo, así como una botas largas en color café con cintas negras mientras la rubia usaba algo parecido a un uniforme escolar totalmente blanco con una líneas negras, una falda blanca con volantes y unas medias largas blancas pero estaban rotas, unos zapatos de tacón morados y usaba un liston en su cabello del mismo color, cuando el árbol estaba apuntó de aplastar a las chicas invoque a Ascalon

*Momentos antes (Fianna)*

Me encontraba huyendo de una árbol driada cargando a mi amiga inconsciente en mi espalda, este día no podía ser peor hace unas horas nos habían atacado unos seres humanos usando espadas, una extraña niebla y su líder trayendo una lanza asesinaban los espiritus cercanos diciendo algo de que lo hacían por salvar a los humanos pero asesinando a las personas también, no entendía su pensamiento, los espíritus son nuestros amigos y en todo caso porque asesinaba también a humanos asi que termine huyendo con Rinslet una noble que sirve a la familia real osea mi familia y también siendo mi amiga, así huimos hasta entrar en lo profundo del bosque donde fuimos atacadas y Rinslet usando mucha magia espiritual para crear una distracción y así yo huir, quedando en su estado actual por salvarme, así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era cargarla pero después nos atacó la driada donde no pudimos huir y esperando el golpe final cerre mis ojos, pero el golpe nunca llegó así abri mis ojos y pude ver a la driada dividida en dos y a un castaño con una bella espada plateada, sintiendo un deja vú

-¿Esta bien?-pregunto el castaño

Y sintiendome como si fuera una marioneta que le cortan los hilos, caí inconsciente

*Refugio (Issei)*

Después de salvar a las chicas del árbol, la chica pelimorada cayó inconsistente, supongo que del cansancio, así que cargue a la pelimorada y rubia llevándolas a mi refugio ya que no podía dejarlas ahi

-Draig ¿esta bien que nos quedamos aquí y que no las lleve con un médico?-dije para que saliera una gema verde de mi mano izquierda

-[Sería lo mejor, si las llevas a un lugar desconocido pueden pensar que las secuestraste y crear problemas]

-¿De casualidad sabes que son?

-[Son humanas, pero son elementistas]

-¿Elementistas?

-[Son humanos que pueden hacer un contrato con un espíritu, algo similar a un demonio y un familiar, pero los primeros son mucho mas poderosos ya que hay casos en los que los espíritus se convierten en armas]

-Ya entiendo

Asi despertando la chica rubia algo preocupada y viendo a la chica a su lado se tranquilizo y viéndome dijo

-¿Quien eres y que hacemos aqui?- dijo la rubia

-Soy Issei, mucho gusto y las traje aqui despues de salvarlas de una criatura parecida a un árbol

-¿Una driada?

-Supongo que si

Así teniendo esa pequeña charla se empezó a despertar la otra chica y abrazandose y queriendo llorar se dijeron

-¿Rinslet estas bien?

-Asi es, pero que hago aquí se supone que éramos atacadas por golems y que me quedaria para salvarte

-Como podía dejarte, después de que usaras todo tu poder te cargue y de algún modo pudimos escapar pero después fuimos atacadas por una driada pero un castaño nos salvo pero despues cai inconsciente

-Así es, después las traje aquí, mi pequeño refugio-dije continuando la historia pero no notandome la pelimorada dio un gritito

-El castaño-dijo la pelimorada

-Mucho gusto soy Issei Hyodou

-Mu...cho ...gus...to Issei-Sama-dijo super nerviosa la pelimorada

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunte

-Tienes que disculparla no es muy buena hablando con hombres desconocidos, pero se acostumbrara-dijo la rubia

-Entiendo, y bien ¿quienes son ustedes?

-Lo sentimos, me presentó soy Rinslet Laurenfrost la hija mayor de la casa Laurenfrost y mi amiga es la segunda princesa Fianna Ray Ordesia y somos elementistas

-Se que no es de mi incumbencia ¿pero que hacen por aqui?

Creándose un ambiente de pesadez Rinslet respondió algo triste

-Nos encontrábamos en una celebración del Reino Ordesia pero un grupo de personas atacó la celebración y tuvimos que huir-dijo Rinslet con impotencia

-Issei-Kun ¿Nos llevarías para ver como se encuentran nuestros familiares? -dijo Fianna

-Entiendo, pero ser encuentran heridas yo les recomendaria que descansaran

-Eso puede esperar solo estamos algo cansadas, pero ¿nos puedes llevar rapido?-pregunto Rinslet

-No almenos por tierra, pero puedo volar

-¿ERES UN ELEMENTISTA?-gritaron impresionadas

-Algo asi-dije ocultando el hecho de que soy un demonio

-Impresionante-dijo Fianna

-¿Bueno nos puedes llevar de inmediato?

-Si, me dicen hacia donde ya que no donde se encuentra el Reino

Asi cargandolas en mi espalda y sacando mis alas para que se impresionaran mas emprendimos el vuelo

-Esto es muy divertido - dijo Fianna

-Es cierto es una bella vista del cielo nocturno

Asi volamos alrededor de 1 hora cuando encontramos un Castillo medio destruido y una bestia algo bizarra

-¿Eso que es? -pregunte

-Es un espiritu demoniaco-dijo Fianna

Bajando algo distanciados de la criatura invoque a Ascalon y a la Booster Gear

* _Boost* *Blade*_

Cargue hacia el espíritu y con 3 Boost y transfiriendo el poder a Ascalon corte al espiritu, pero distrayendome, otro espíritu salió y no pudiendo reaccionar a tiempo vi los dientes del susodicho pero un caballero de gran tamaño con una gran armadura blanca apareció para protegerme y haciendo retroceder al espíritu y ver como tres flechas de hielo congelaban al espíritu y despues se hacia pedazos junto al espíritu

-Vaya, Issei-kun puede ser algo distraído-dijo Fianna

\- Eso esta mal Issei-San- dijo Rinslet

Solo pude sonreir ironicamente ya que todo lo que decian era verdad, despues de todo algo similar ocurrió contra Loki

Asi seguimos por el castillo para encontrar a un señor rubio junto a una bella mujer algo heridos

-Padre, Madre - dijo Rinslet

\- Rinslet ¿Estas bien? ¿No estas herida?¿No te habia dicho que te fueras?-dijo el padre de Rinslet

-Estoy bien padre y volvi con ayuda

-¿Pense que traerías al equipo Scarlet como ayuda?

-No padre ese equipo quedo en el olvido- dijo Rinslet

-Asi es Lord Laurenfrost tanto Rinslet como yo, ya no tenemos nada con ese equipo-dijo Fianna

-¿Asi que este chico es la ayuda?-dijo el padre de Rinslet tratando de cambiar el tema

-Asi es, el solo derroto de un golpe a una driada y a un espiritu demoníaco-dijo Fianna

-¿QUEE? -dijeron sorprendidos los padres de Rinslet

¿Realmente es tan impresionante que los halla derrotado? Si no son tan fuertes como para que tenga que entrar en el balance breaker

-Perdon por la descortesía jóven-dijo el padre de Rinslet

-No se preocupe

-Padre ¿Y los sujetos que atacaron y como es que el castillo terminó con espíritus demoníacos? -pregunto Rinslet

-Se marcharon cuando apareció alguien dándole un informe y las bestias aparecieron debido a la traición del hijo mayor del Rey asesinandolo y debido a que no estaba conforme con que la princesa Fianna fuera la heredera del trono, mandando incluso golems para asesinarla y diciendo que no iba a dejar a ni una persona viva que no aceptara su voluntad

Entonces se escucharon unos aplausos y apareció y un joven parecido a Fianna aparecio y con varios espíritus demoníacos detras suyo

-Miren quien llego, la inutil Lost Queen, realmente debes tener deseos de morir ¿no es asi hermanita?

-¿Porque hiciste esto, mi querido y estimado hermano? -dijo Fianna sin emociones en sus palabras

-Lo hice porque el inutil de nuestro padre, planeaba darle el trono a ti la inservible hermana menor

-Sabes muy bien que yo no aceptaria eso, por que la que es mas apta para gobernar es Linnea-Nee-San

-No me importa, yo gobernare este Reino, no dejare que Linnea o tu me quiten lo que por derecho es mio, así que te asesinare con mis propias manos

Fianna invoco a su espíritu caballero causándome algo de incomodidad

-¿Como planeas hacerlo mi querido y estimado hermano mayor? -dijo con confianza

Entonces su hermano saco una piedra roja y saliendo un espíritu caballero similar al de Fianna pero de color negro, para que Fianna, Rinslet y sus padres se impresionaran y Fianna diciendo-¿como conseguiste una Blood Stone? No importa no perdere

-¿Crees que por que estuviste en el equipo que ganó el Blade Dance eres invencible? Te demostrare que no es así

Entonces ambos espíritus chocaron entre si para que los espíritus detrás del hermano de Fianna empezaran a moverse y Rinslet invocando a un lobo blanco para sacar a sus padres y diciendome

-¿Issei-San puedes ayudar a Fianna en lo que Fenrir regresa?

-Cuenta conmigo yo me deshago de los espíritus -Dije para iniciar a cortar a varios espíritus demoníacos e iniciar la cuenta del Balance Breaker

Cuando de repente por uno de los hoyos de la pared se podía ver a una chica de gran belleza con un cabello de gran longitud y azul usando ropas similares a una bailarina erótica invocando un gran espíritu de gran tamaño con forma humanoide de aproximadamente 10 metros de alto para que la chica desapareciera después

-No sabía que podía haber espíritus tan grandes-dije impresionado por el tamaño

-¿Acaso no lo viste venir? -me dijo el hermano de Fianna

Regresando Rinslet dijo montada en su lobo dijo-¿Como lo vamos a derrotar?

-¿Rinslet puedes hacerte cargo de los espíritus restantes?

-Obviamente ¿Quien crees que soy? -dijo Rinslet

Asi sali por el agujero y terminando la cuenta regresiva del Balance Breaker

*Balance Breaker Scale Mail*

Terminé por acercarme a el, dándole un derechazo que lo hizo retroceder varios metros y enojandose me dio un golpe que apenas pude esquivar por poco así que tome distancia y disparándole varios Dragon Shots con un **"aumento"** creándose humo donde un puño me golpeó desde el lado derecho siendo un golem, haciendome estrellar en el suelo, asi levantándome pude ver que alrededor mio que había 4 golems parecidos junto a varias chicas, asi decidi acabar esto lo más rápido posible y dando 10 "aumentos" empecé a volar lo más rápido posible y al golpearlos dejando solo partículas de los golems y del espíritu humanoide en menos de 30 segundos para volver al castillo y ayudar a las chicas

Pero cuando regrese pude ver a Fianna algo cansada y a su espíritu con algunas grietas y a Rinslet con su arco pero no seguían peleando estaban con caras estupefactas incluyendo al hermano de Fianna, liberando mi armadura y volviendo a invocar a Ascalon pregunte

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Como pudiste derrotar tan fácilmente a Espíritus de Clase Militar? -dijo el hermano de Fianna

-¿Acaso no lo viste venir? - dije para que se reiniciará la pelea de los hermanos

-No sabia que pudieras ser tan fuerte-dijo Rinslet

-Tomaré eso como un cumplido

Se escucho como el hermano de Fianna se reia ya que su espíritu estaba ganado contra Fianna

-Tonta hermana, asi crees superarme

-Lo haré, te derrotare y Linnea-Nee-San se hará reina

Así me acerque a Fianna y transfiriendo 4 "aumentos" diciéndole

* **boost** * * **boost** * * **boost** * * **boost** * * **Transfer** *

-Vamos Fianna tu puedes Rinslet, sus padres y el pueblo confía en ti, asi como yo confío en ti y se que puedes derrotarlo

-Me siento más poderosa gracias Issei- dijo Fianna, para yo regresar al lado de Rinslet

-¿Que eres Issei? -pregunto Rinslet

-Soy mitad dragon mitad demonio

Rinslet quedando estupefacta no dijo nada, asi Fianna empezó a decir algo a su hermano

-Mi querido y tonto hermano, ahora que recupere mis poderes, Giorgios te acabara

-Jajaja inútil Lost Queen ¿Que te hace pensar eso?

-Tal vez no lo sabes pero tu espíritu es del atributo oscuridad, mientras el mio es del atributo sagrado, pero me podías ganar debido a que casi no contaba con magia pero ahora que la recupere-dijo para que si espíritu cortara por la mitad al espíritu de su hermano-no podras hacer nada

-Imposible- dijo el hermano de Fianna cayendo de rodillas

-Bien hecho Fianna- dijo una voz de una mujer

Asi volteamos de repente y pude ver a una mujer algo mayor a Fianna teniendo el mismo color de cabello y ojos, vestida como lo haría una sacerdotisa japonesa y varios guardias junto a los padres de Rinslet

-Linnea-Nee-San ¿Que haces aquí?

-Vine debido a que nuestro tonto hermano hizo de la suyas pero dejando eso de lado Fianna ¿Realmente no quieres ser la Reina?

-Asi es, no quiero ser la Reina, siempre he creido que tu eres la mejor ademas yo nunca eh querido involucrarme en los asuntos políticos

-Entiendo, aceptaré ser la Reina para que mi hermanita sea libre, bien como nueva Reina ordenó el arrestó de Arneus Ray Ordesia y sea llevado a la prisión Balsas por el asesinato del Emperador Ugust Ray Ordesia y traición al imperio

Asi los guardias se llevaron al hermano de Fianna y la hermana de Fianna se acercó a mi a decirme

-Muchas gracias por salvar a mi hermana y ayudar al imperio, si tienes alguna peticion que hacerla con gusto te ayudaremos, además quisiera darte un título noble

-Muchas gracias Linnea-Sama pero tengo que rechazar el titulo pero hay algo que me gustaria pedirle-dije

-Te escucho

-Quisiera que el Reino Ordesia entrara como aliados a la Alianza de las Facciones

-¿Alianza de las Facciones?

-Asi es, es una alianza compuesta por los Demonios, Ángeles Caídos, Ángeles, Dioses Nórdicos, Yokais, y estamos negociando con más facciones como los dioses del olimpo, vampiros y la tribu de héroes

-¿Con que propósito se está formando dicha Alianza?

-Se esta formando principalmente para evitar conflictos y actualmente para luchar contra una organización terrorista conocida como la Khaos Brigade

-¿Cuando sería una reunión para ver detalles?

-Déjeme comprobar

Asi invoque un círculo de comunicación con Sirzchers-Sama

*Llamada con Sirzchers*

-Hola Ise-Kun ¿ocurre algo?

-Asi es Sirzchers-Sama ¿Quisiera ver si podíamos integrar a la Alianza al Reino Ordesia? ya que son humanos elementistas

-¿DIJISTE ELEMENTISTAS? -dijo impresionado Sirzchers-Sama

-Asi es, ¿pero están impresionante?

-Si son humanos capaces de combatir a la par con un demonio de clase media y los que podían transformar sus espíritus en armas capaces de ganar contra demonios de clase alta pero habían perecido ya que el ser humano había hecho muchos avances tecnológicos y se olvidaron de los espíritus

-¿Entonces tomo eso como un si?

-Si

-¿Cuando se podría hacer una reunión?

\- Mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro, el mismo día que la reunión con los héroes

-Entiendo y perdón por llamar así Sirzchers-sama

-No preocupes Ise-Kun

*Finalización de la llamada*

-Bien me dijeron que en 3 semanas se reunirán los Demonios, Caídos y Ángeles, yo vendre personalmente para llevar al representante que eliga-dije dirigiendome a Linnea-Sama

-Entiendo nos veremos en tres semanas

Y estirando la mano estrechamos manos, pero cuando iba a retirarme alguien jalo mi camisa siendo Rinslet

-¿A donde vas?

-Me planeaba retirarme, despues de todo tengo que buscar candidatos para mi nobleza

-¿Nobleza? -pregunto Fianna

-Cierto no lo dije pero soy un demonio de clase alta que busca personas para reencarnalas y formen parte de mi equipo y pelear contra la Khaos Brigade

-Queremos entrar-dijeron juntas Fianna y Rinslet dejándome impactado pero no solo a mi sino tambien a las personas que estaban y voltie para ver como Linnea-Sama me sonreía al igual que la madre de Rinslet

-¿Estan seguras? una vez lo haga se haran demonios -dije para confirmar despues de todo, si quiero que formen parte de mi nobleza pero no puedo obligarlas

-Si, despues de todo también el Reino Ordesia se hara aliado- dijo Fianna

Voltie a ver a Linnea-Sama para ver si no habria problema ya que después de todo Fianna es una princesa imperial y Rinslet la hija de un gran noble

-Si eso es lo que desea mi hermanita, te pido que la cuides

Entonces se acerco el padre de Rinslet y viéndome algo enojado me agarro del hombro y me dijo

-Cuida de mi hija-y acercandose a mi oido para que solo yo oyera me dijo -porque si algo le pasa tu cabeza rodara-solo pude asentir por lo que dijo

-Bien Fianna, Rinslet las reencarnare podrian acostarse

Haciendo lo que pedi, procedi a sacar el estuche donde saque mis dos alfiles, poniendo uno en el pecho de cada una y comencé a recitar

-Les ordenó. En nombre de Issei Hyodou. A ti Fianna Ray Ordesia y Rinslet Laurenfrost. Las resucitares como mis sirvientes y seran reencarnadas como un demonio. A ustedes mis Alfiles disfruten de la vida, vengan y caminen a mi lado. -Entonces la luz rojiza brillo intensamente para desaparecer y confirmando vi hacia los pechos y ya no estaba en ni una la pieza del Alfil

-Realmente funciono, bueno chicas nos tenemos que ir ya que les enseñare donde vivirán-dije

-Vendremos a visitarlos-dijeron

-Cuidense-dijeron Linnea-Sama y la madre de Rinslet

-Recuerda muchacho lo que te dije-dijo el padre de Rinslet

-Yo me hago cargo

*Afueras del Castillo Hyodou*

Asi nos teletransportarmos al Castillo donde a diferencia de las otras chicas, Fianna y Rinslet solo dijeron muy bonito castillo

Asi abriendo la puerta, algo o mejor dicho alguien me tiro de una tacleada siendo una bella pelimorada que vestia unos shorts de mezclilla y una blusa rosa con un moño morado en su cabello

-Por fin regresaste Ise-dijo Thoka sonriendo

Asi le acaricie la cabeza diciendo- he vuelto Thoka

Asi se quito encima mio y pude ver a Irina y a Mio tambien

-Hasta que te dignas a venir-dijo Mio un poco enojada pero mostrando felicidad

-También las extrañe, pero cambiando el tema traje nueva compañia

-Mucho gusto soy Fianna Ray Ordesia ocupo la pieza del Alfil-dijo educadamente

-Un placer soy Rinslet Laurenfrost y de igual manera ocupo la pieza del Alfil-dijo orgullosa

-Soy Thoka Yatogami y soy un caballo

-Quieres decir que ocupas la pieza del caballo pero no importa, mucho gusto soy Mio Naruse y ocupo la pieza de la Reina

-Yo soy Shidou Irina y soy amiga de la infancia y soy un ángel

-Nunca dijiste que ya tenias varias piezas Issei ademas todas son unas bellezas- dijo Fianna

-Asi es nunca pense que habría tanta competencia -dijo Rinslet

-¿De que hablan? ustedes también son unas bellezas

Sonrojandose hasta un rojo tomate se metieron a la casa, cerrando y dejándome afuera

*FIN DEL CAPÍTULO*

Espero les halla gustado este capítulo, perdón el retraso pero estuve muy ocupado, dejando eso es lado en el captulo anterior me olvide de poner los cambios en la nobleza de ise porque varias de esas piezas eran kuroka y le fay pero se me hacía muy repetitivo y además trabajan mejor con vali y creo que en el tiempo que estoy usando ellas aún no desarrollan sentimientos por ise, bien contestare los reviews y ahora si la nobleza

IzayoiGremory: muchas gracias por el apoyo

Invitado 1: muchas gracias por el apoyo y me gustaria pero como lo escribo en un celular me tardó mucho además cuando siento que llevo mucho pumm apenas llevó 1000 palabras, pero veré si puedo hacerlo

Invitado 2: me hubiera gustado pero ya puse a Fianna que cumplirá con ese papel además no es mucho de la personalidad de ella ya que me vi zero no tsukaima hace mucho pero vete si más adelante la pondre

Bien ahora si la nobleza

Rey-Issei Hyodou

Reina-Mio Naruse

Torre 1-(sekirei)

Torre 2 -(Shinmai)

Alfil 1- Fianna Ray Ordesia

Alfil 2- Rinslet Laurenfrost

Caballo 1- Thoka Yatogami

Caballo 2 -

peón 1-(Shinmai)

peón 2-(DxD)

peón 3

peón 4

peón 5

peón 6

peón 7

peón 8


	8. Reencuentro

Después de abrir e ingresar al Castillo, Mio y las demás chicas platicaban sobre varias cosas para conocerse mejor siendo Irina la que mejor se relacionaba con las demás pero no es que Mio y Thoka no les hablaran sino que no sabían cómo, en momentos como estos tengo que agradecer a Irina

-Chicas ¿Quisieran ir de compras? -pregunte

-Pero no hace mucho compramos cosas Ise- dijo Mio

-Lo se pero Thoka, Fianna y Rinslet se acaban de unir y necesitan cosas ¿no?

-Es verdad, lo había olvidado ya que Thoka siempre se cambiaba con magia lo olvide-dijo Mio

-Bien nos iremos dentro de una hora ya que realmente quiero bañarme-dije

*1 hora después*

Baje ya más fresco, realmente me hacía falta un baño, no es que no me bañara en el bosque pero quería relajarme con agua caliente

-Bien vámonos

-¿Oi, Issei adonde vamos? -dijo Thoka

-Iremos a visitar la ciudad que naci y donde iras a estudiar-dije

-Vamos-dijo muy emocionada Thoka

Asi nos teletransportarmos a un callejón algo lejano al centro comercial

*Ciudad Kuoh*

Caminando por las calles para que tanto Thoka, Fianna y Rinslet se fueran familiarizando con el lugar estando muy sorprendidas en especial Fianna y Rinslet ya que al parecer vivian en un lugar similar al de un cuento de hadas, Thoka estaba impresionada pero no tanto ya que habíamos recorrido la ciudad cercana a la llanura, así fuimos hasta el centro comercial

*4 Horas después*

Después de la olimpiada de caminata por el centro comercial habiamos decidido acabar, como son chicas compraron demasiada ropa en especial Fianna y Rinslet ya que al ser de otra cultura y ver los diseños actuales por así decirlo querían esto y el otro mientras Thoka compro ropa moderadamente pero decidió comprar mucha comida, cuando Irina propuso el regresar

-Chicas podrían regresar primero, quiero recorrer un rato la ciudad- dije sintiéndome nostálgico ya que tenía tiempo en no ver mi ciudad

-No tardes-dijo Mio

Asi desaparecieron en un círculo mágico, camine hasta cierto parque donde todo empezó, mi primera novia y como mi vida como demonio, pero a lo lejos pude ver a cierta albina hablando con un chico que tiene un cuerpo delgado y alto, el cabello color negro con 2 flecos sobresaliendo en cada lado de la frente, ojos de color púrpura y una tez clara, dandome cuenta que aquel chico era un compañero de mi clase si no mal recuerdo su nombre era Takigawa Yahiro, siendo uno de los pocos chicos que no me querían asesinar por hablarle a las chicas más hermosas de la academia

Cuando terminaron de hablar Maria caminaba hacia mi dirección un tanto triste

-Maria ¿Que estabas haciendo? -pregunte

-Whaa ISSEI-SAN ¿Que haces aqui? -pregunto muy exaltada

-Solo caminaba pero dime Maria ¿Como conoces a Takigawa-Kun? -pregunte

-Estaba algo perdida y le pregunte al chico como llegar a la academia kuoh para ubicarme mejor-respondio

-Ya veo

*Mente de Issei*

-[Compañero, aquel chico era un demonio] -dijo Draig

-Asi que por eso sentia algo muy familiar despues dede todo sentia aura demoniaca de el

-[Esa chica oculta algo]-dijo Draig

-Vere que puedo conseguir

*Parque de Kuoh*

-Bien Maria ¿Cual es la verdad? -dije serio

-¿De que hablas Issei-San, dije la verdad-dijo desentendida

-Entiendo, confio en ti-dije

-Es verd.. EH? -dijo Maria

Soltando un suspiro dije- Maria escúchame, confio en ti y se que dije que haria cualquier cosa por proteger a Mio, pero no solamente voy a proteger a Mio sino a ti tambien te protegeré y ayudare con los problemas a los que te enfrentes -rascandome la mejilla y un poco avergonzado- asi que confia un poco más en mi

Abriendo los ojos y poniendo sus manos en su pecho me dijo-Muchas gracias Issei-San

-¿Quieres ir a casa? -pregunte

-Si -dijo mostrando una sonrisa

*Castillo Hyodou*

Maria y yo nos habiamos teletransportado al castillo Hyodou y después de que Maria explicara a Mio porque no estaba en todo el dia, fuimos a comer la comida de Rinslet, que nos sorprendió bastante ya que pensamos que al ser la hija de un gran noble, no sabria nada acerca de los cuidados de la casa pero segun Fianna, Rinslet es capaz de poner en jaque a los mejores chefs del reino Ordesia y lo pudimos comprobar en la cena

Despues de pasar un rato hablando con Thoka y Mio sobre como iban los estudios de Thoka y entrenamientos de Mio, decidí hablar con Fianna y Rinslet sobre si querían ingresar a la academia respondiendo positivamente

Después de eso fuimos a dormir que a diferencia de las demás chicas que durmieron conmigo, Fianna y Rinslet si fueron a dormir solas en sus habitaciones ya que al ser grandes nobles estaban mas que acostumbradas a dichas habitaciones

Habia decidido quedarme unos dias en el Castilo para mejorar las relaciones en el grupo y tambien decidi aumentar el entrenamiento con la espada ya que en el bosque solo practicaba lo que me habia enseñado Irina, cuando volvi a tener un sparring con Irina se sorprendio mucho al ver mi progreso tomándome ya mas enserio e incluso tambien practique un poco con Thoka siendo un verdadero monstruo que apenas y podía ver gracias a los entrenamientos a altas velocidades con Kiba, que podia seguir el ritmo de Thoka pero al parecer no estaba peleando con toda su velocidad y eso me constó ya que habia sido mucho mas veloz en el encuentro con los demonios

El entrenamiento con Mio al parecer daba resultados siendo capaz ya de controlar mucho mejor su magia y de usarla mucho mas rapido sin cansarse, Maria al parecer tambien entrenaba siguiendo un entrenamiento similar al de Koneko-Chan cuando visitamos el Castillo Gremory

En estos dias tambien Irina me habia dicho que habia cambiado, que ya no era tan pervertido como antes, que incluso le recordaba a cuando eramos niños y no la culpo de que me dijera eso después de todo fue gracias a mi pervertides que perdi a muchas chicas que yo realmente quería y me vi forzado a cambiar

En estos días pude conocer de mejor manera a todas las chicas

Mio me contó sobre cómo vivió que era algo parecido a lo que yo vivi ya que ambos éramos estudiantes normales con vidas normales, pero un día después de una muerte en su caso la de sus padres y yo la mia descubrimos la existencia de los demonios y descubriendo que teniamos un gran poder oculto, ahora enfrentándose a la Khaos Brigade

Con Maria fue algo distinto ya que si hubiera sido mi viejo yo nos hubiéramos llevado como compañeros de pervertides pero ahora soy diferente, aunque no es odie lo erótico de echo lo digo amando pero entendí que cada cosa es en su momento, hablamos sobre pervertideces, lo que hacia en Kuoh como espiar a las chicas, también mi meta de detener el tiempo con el poder de Gasper y demás, las fantasías que María tenía ganas de hacerle a Mio, lo maravilloso que son los pechos de Mio para que esta última nos escuchara y nos electrocutara dejándonos inconcientes

Con Thoka hable sobre cosas que ella no entendía de los demonios, como las promociones y contratos, también sobre cómo se sentía con las chicas para decir que muy feliz y agradecerme por traerla ya que era por fin veia un modo diferente de ver al mundo

Con Fianna descubri que para ser una princesa real es una pervertida de closet ya que hubo muchas ocasiones en las que me provocaba pero siempre se reía de mi asi que un día me burle de ella diciéndole que para ser una princesa usar lencería negra es muy pervertido diciendome que no era negra sino blanca y diciéndole ya veo gracias por el dato poniéndose super roja casi al tono de cabello de Rias o Mio

Rinslet fue más fácil de hablar ya que me explicó muchas cosas de los elementistas y que pertenecía junto a Fianna a un equipo llamado Scarlet donde al final ganaron la competencia del festival llamado Blade Dance, pero que su equipo se terminó disolviendo pero no me dio los detalles del porque

En estos días también Sirzchers-Sama me pidió ir a su oficina con Mio para darnos los panfletos de los contratos donde estaban los círculos mágicos con el logotipo de la luna creciente y la espada cruzándose dando a entender que era del grupo Hyodou y también le di los datos de las chicas para su ingreso a la academia

Después de 3 días decidi volver a marcharme y ver a cierta chica pelirroja en la puerta

-¿Es necesario que vayas a buscar otra vez? -dijo Mio

-Si al parecer Draig dice que si quiero enfrentarme a la Khaos Brigade, necesito ayuda

-¿Pero no somos suficientes?

-No es eso solamente, recuerda que Sirzchers-Sama dijo durante el recorrido que también de los Raiting Games se acercaban y necesitaríamos más gente y ya que enfrentaremos a 4 equipos será complicado

-Entiendo, supongo que suerte en encontrar a alguien- dijo cabizbaja

-Gracias, pero te prometo que volveré antes de 4 días, encuentre alguien o no-dije acariciando su mejilla

-Nos vemos

Asi me teletransporte a la ciudad donde sucedieron los problemas, ya que se me hizo la mejor opción para encontrar a alguien

*Kyoto*

Cuando llegue a Kyoto me comunique con la facción de los Yokais para pedirle permiso de entrar en su territorio para no causar problemas ademas de decirles que me quedaría unos dias para encontrar a alguien y gracias a que salve a Yasaka-San de la facción de los héroes, me ofrecieron quedarme en un departamento mientras encontraba alguién, el cual acepte gustoso

Entonces sali en búsqueda recorriendo los barrios de Kyoto durante dos dias pero no encontraba a nadie

Hasta el tercer día en el que deambulaba y mis oídos oyeron un pequeño grito de mujer, alzando mi mirada pude ver como caía una chica gritando -Quitate de mi camino-y recibiendola en mis brazos la cargue como a una princesa

Pude apreciar que aquella chica tenía el cabello de color es castaño, lleva un estilo de flequillos hasta los hombros y una coleta que llega hasta su espalda, y sus ojos son de color marrón, su ropa se basa en un traje de sacerdotisa pero demasiado corto de la falda, la parte superior era de color blanco con hilos rojos mientras la falda corta era de color rojo con medias blancas a la altura del muslo y botas marrones a media pierna

-Muchas gracias por amortiguar mi caida-dijo la castaña

-¿Que sucede? no es normal que las chicas caigan del cielo- le dije a la chica para bajarla

-Veras es qu... ¡Cuidado!-trato de decir cuando unas lanzas de luz cayeron y provocando que la chica se aventara sobre mi para esquivarlas

Asi nos pusimos de pie para ver de donde venia el ataque pero a lo lejos pude ver algo que me congelo la sangre ya que no creía lo que mis ojos veían e hizo que mi mente dejara de pensar, que sudor frío me recorriera la espalda, que me temblaran las piernas, vi a aquella chica de la cual me había enamorado, con la cual tuve mi primera cita, mi primer novia estaba en lo alto de un edificio, estaba Yuuma-Chan no mejor dicho estaba Raynare en lo alto de un edificio sosteniendo una lanza de luz

Senti como mis piernas perdían fuerzas y caia sobre mi trasero solo pudiendo susurrar

-Raynare

-Hola Issei-Kun, ¿Como has estado?-dijo Raynare

*Fin del Capítulo*

Y asi acaba este capitulo digame que tal quedo se que quedo algo corto y se que no avanzo mucho en la historia de shinmao ni de dxd pero tengo que sentar las bases para todo ya que no quiero solo usar lo de las novelas, bien como siempre a contestar

IzayoiGremory: Sigo agradeciendo el apoyo que das y respondiendo talvez quiero hacer uno de dxd y de smartphone pero aun no se bien

Y ahora la nobleza de Issei

Rey-Issei Hyodou

Reina-Mio Naruse

Torre 1-(sekirei)

Torre 2 -(Shinmai)

Alfil 1- Fianna Ray Ordesia

Alfil 2- Rinslet Laurenfrost

Caballo 1- Thoka Yatogami

Caballo 2 -

peón 1-(Shinmai)

peón 2-(DxD)

peón 3-(Dxd)

peón 4

peón 5

peón 6

peón 7

peón 8


	9. Sekirei y Maids

-Hola Issei-Kun, ¿Como has estado? -dijo Raynare

*Club del Ocultismo (Rias)*

Estaba sentada en mi escritorio leyendo un libro sobre estrategias, ya que si quiero demostrar que mis queridos sirvientes son los mejores debo yo también debo ser la mejor, aprovechaba el tiempo ya que Ise no aparecía aún y no había problemas con los demonios renegados ni con la Khaos Brigade, todos nos encontrábamos en la sala cuando Akeno me sirvió un poco de té y estaba a punto de tomarlo cuando la taza se quebró y sentí que algo andaba mal, asi alce la vista para ver que tanto Akeno, Asia, Koneko y Yuuto tambien tenian una expresion similar siendo Xenovia, Rossweisse y Gasper mirando curiosos

-¿Ocurre algo? -pregunto Xenovia

-Tuve un mal presentimiento- dijo Asia

-¿Que pudo haber pasado? -dijo Gasper

-No lo sé -dijo Koneko

*Castillo Hyodou (Mio)*

Nos encontrábamos en la area de entrenamiento que por cierto era mucho mas grande que el de la casa de Ise, me encontraba practicando mi control de magia junto a Fianna y Rinslet ya que eran muy buenas con los temas mágicos pero en especial Fianna, según la explicación que me dio Rinslet, Fianna fue educada a rituales y control magico a diferencia de ella que fue educada para ser una atacante pero aun necesita control de la magia para llamar a su espiritu y usar su Elemental Waffe, ellas me acompañaban ya que se querían acostumbrar a la nueva cantidad de poder dado por las Evil Piece, así como aprender magia de otros atributos ya que Fianna puede usar magia sagrada y Rinslet magia de hielo mientras yo magia de fuego, electricidad y viento

Asi continuamos por mas de dos horas cuando decidimos tomar un descanso y pudimos observar algo mas alejado a Thoka, Irina y Maria

Thoka entrenaba con Irina y Maria combatiendo en un dos a uno, Thoka era realmente rápida que no la podia ver mientras se movia, solo cuando se detenía por breves momentos para atacar y era porque Irina paraba sus cortes, Irina y Maria tenian varios cortes en su ropa, siendo Maria la de mas cortes recibidos y se notaba mas cansada, mientras Thoka e Irina no se veian cansadas

-Realmente son asombrosas pero ¿Como es posible que tengan cortes si son espadas de madera?-dije

-Asi es no puedo verlas y no lo se-dijo Fianna

-¿Mio acaso sabes como funcionan las Evil Pieces que nos dio Issei-San? - dijo Rinslet

-Segun tengo entendido, las Evil Piece dan un aumento dependiendo la pieza, por ejemplo en ustedes se les dio un Alfil que se especializa en la magia mientras a Thoka se le dio el Caballo que se especializa en velocidad, la Torre en ataque y Defensa, a mi se me dio la Reina que puede usar las caracteristicas de todas las piezas y los Peones solo aumentan un poco todas las características pero tienen la habilidad de la promoción

-¿Promoción?

-Si, cuando alcanzan el territorio enemigo pueden promocionarse en un Alfil, Caballo, Torre e incluso la Reina y usar la característica de esa pieza

Termine de explicar cuando me dio un presentimiento de que algo andaba mal, y doliendome un poco el pecho, que puse mi mano en el pero no solo a mi sino Thoka, Fianna y Rinslet hacían lo mismo

-¿Ocurre algo? -dijo Irina preocupada

-No se, siento que Ise esta sufriendo-dijo Thoka

-¿Como lo sabes? -pregunto María

-No lo se, de repente sentí dolor en mi pecho -dijo Rinslet

-Quiero ir con el-dijo Thoka

-No sabemos a donde fue y aún ni una domina la teletransportación por el vínculo de las piezas-dije

-Así que solo podemos rezar por que este bien-dijo Fianna

-¿Porque se preocupan? Él es muy fuerte y tiene un gran poder que no perdería fácilmente, seguro solo tiene unos problemas-dijo Rinslet

Y con esas palabras nos tranquilizamos un poco pero en mi cabeza seguía preocupada ¿Que le pasara a Ise? ¿Donde estará Ise? Mierda sin tan solo lo hubiera acompañado, después de todo soy su Reina y tengo que estar a su lado, solo espero y se encuentre bien

*Kyoto (Musubi){Momentos antes}*

Caía de un edificio que estaba muy lejos de otro, no es que no llegará pero cuando iba a brincar perdi fuerzas debido al hambre gracias a que era perseguida por una mujer joven, atractiva, con el cabello negro largo hasta sus caderas y los ojos de color violeta, su atuendo consistía en un vestido corto de color negro, con una pequeña chaqueta violeta clara, esta chica me quería capturar, según lo dicho por ella era porque pertenezco a la casi extinta raza de los sekireis y aunque no le guste ser ordenada por otros tiene que hacerlo, yo no quiero ir con ella porque tenía que encontrar a mi Ashikabi

Bueno regresando a lo que estaba mientras caía pude ver a un chico castaño así que le grite para que se quitara y no lo lastimara asi cerre mis ojos preparandome para el golpe pero despues de unos momentos no senti nada asi que abri mis ojos y me vi en los brazos del castaño siendo cargada como una princesa

Pude verlo de cerca, un chico de pelo corto castaño y ojos marrones, pude sentir los brazos del chico el tenía una complexión algo musculosa y tonificada, el vestía una chaqueta negra sobre una camisa de manga larga azul, pantalones negros a juego, lleva una playera negra debajo de su camisa abierta y lleva zapatillas de deporte blancas y azules

Después de una pequeña charla con el castaño me avente sobre el para salvarlo de una lanza siendo la pelinegra alada la causante de lanzarla

Me prepare para pelear pero vi al castaño con una expresion de miedo, y murmurar "Raynare", ¿Conocerá a ésta chica? No lose

Para que despues esta le contestara, aquella chica entonces bajo del lugar donde estaba y camino hacia el castaño

-¿Co.. como si... sigues viva? se supone que Rias te asesino-dijo el castaño

-Ara Issei-Kun, ¿No te alegra que siga viva? -dijo la chica con una voz haciéndose la inocente- Aunque ahora que lo pienso fuiste muy cruel para no salvarme en aquella ocasión, yo que era tu novia

¿Este chico asesino a su novia? pero esta aquí, eso es raro

-Y.. yo... tu me asesinaste y también asesinaste a Asia, ¿pero responde como sigues viva?-dijo el castaño

-¿Conoces el maravilloso poder del Longinus "Sephiroth Graal"?

-¿Sephiroth Graal?

-Sigues igual de estúpido que siempre- Soltó un suspiro-¿como es posible que alguien como tu me haya derrotado? en fin, tiene la capacidad de entrar en contacto con el principio de la vida, donde el poseedor recibe información contundente acerca de cómo se hace la vida y el alma.El poseedor también asimila la mente y el concepto de los muertos, los vivos y varias otras cosas mientras usan el poder del "Santo Grial"-dijo la pelinegra

-¿Quien te revivió? -pregunte

-Cierto grupo, ya que ellos estudian las debilidades de sus enemigos y las usan en su contra y como yo soy la debilidad de este imbécil lo asesinare- dijo para crear una lanza de lucecitas y aventarla en nuestra dirección así tome al castaño de la mano y comencé a correr

Después de correr por mucho tiempo me detuve en un parque y pude ver al castaño muy pálido

*Parque (Issei)*

La chica por fin se detuvo, mientras ella corría yo solo pude marearme por las agitadas de esa chica

-¿Te encuentras bien? -pregunto la castaña

-Eso creo, por cierto muchas gracias

\- Yo debo agradecerte, por salvarme cuando caía

-No hay de que, por cierto soy Hyodou Issei, ¿Cual es tu nombre?

-Soy Musubi y soy una Sekirei y...

Trato de decir la chica cuando se desmayo así que la lleve al departamento

*Departamento*

Me encontraba cocinando un poco de comida para la chica que seguia dormida, según lo dicho por Draig la chica se desmayo por el hambre

Termine de cocinar solo esperando a que Musubi despertara para darle de comer

Me sente en una silla ubicada a un lado de la cama, cuando me puse a pensar lo de hace unas horas

Mierda ¿porque revivió Raynare? ¿Tendrá algo que ver que la halla recordado mucho últimamente?

Fue cuando pequeñas alucinaciones aparecieron en mi mente pudiendo ver un espacio completamente negro y un espejo viéndome a mi mismo y siendo abrazado por Raynare detrás mío diciendome en mi oído

-No pudiste salvar a Asia y nunca lo haras

-Realmente no la salve, ni cuando fue secuestrada por Diodora, es más ya ni la he visto

-No salvaras a nadie

-No seré capaz de proteger a Mio ni a María

-Solo traes sufrimiento

-Es cierto, hice sufrir a las chicas en especial a Rias

Sali de esos pensamientos cuando sentí una mano en mis mejillas siendo Musubi limpiando mis lágrimas

-Lo siento no me di cuenta cuando despertaste

-No te preocupes, eres alguien muy amable y debes estar sufriendo por lo de esa chica

Después de ser consolado me pare y sirviéndole comida a Musubi, empezó a llorar comicamente diciendo gracias realmente eres alguien muy amable mientras comía

Despues de que terminara de comer una gran cantidad de comida que supuse que fue por que no había comido en días me dijo

-Por cierto Issei-San, ¿Crees que podria quedarme?

-Si quieres pero, este departamento solo es prestado y mañana ya en la noche me iré

-No importa solo quiero un lugar para dormir

-Entiendo

Así pasamos hablando un rato donde nos bañamos por separado y dormimos pero debido a que este departamento era pequeño solo había una habitación con cama pero también contaba con el defecto de que no tenía una sala por lo que decidi que Musubi durmiera en la cama y yo en el suelo

*Noche*

Fue cuando volvi a soñar con Raynare, mierda porque siempre es ella, fue cuando la misma alucinación y pesadilla que en tenido, ¿Soy bastante patético, quería ser un Rey del Harem, pero le tengo miedo a las mujeres de que se repita la situación con Raynare? Se que Mío y las demás no son así pero tengo esa espina clavada en mi corazón

Fue cuando de repente me sentí calmado y quede dormido ya sin tener aquel sueño donde hablaba conmigo mismo

*Mañana*

Pude sentir algo demasiado suave en Musubi manos, era un sentir bastante nostálgico pero que será

Cuando abri mis ojos salió de mi boca automáticamente

-Oppais

Mi mano se sentía realmente bien tener aquella sensación, ya que después de tanto tiempo no había tocado unas siendo las de Mio las últimas, aunque durmiera con las demás chicas no las tocaba debido a que no quería ser electrocutado, pero porque Musubi dormía conmigo si se supone que ella dormía en la cama

Ella solo vestía una camisa blanca y sus bragas blancas donde la camisa me dejaba ver parte de su pezón que era de color rosa, fue cuando despertó y bostezando

-Fuahh... Bue..nos Días Issei

-Bue.. buee... nos días

-Gracias por dejarme dormir

-¿Porque estas aqui, ser supone que dormiría en la cama?

-Te oí hablando y te movías mucho además de que sudabas y tenía lágrimas en los ojos así que decidi acostarme contigo y fue cuando te cálmaste

-Enserio ¿Que pena? Pero mucha gracias por ayudarme desde ayer

Fue cuando sali del cuarto para que ser pudiera cambiar que por cierto me encontraba apretando mi mano recordando esa sensación

Después de que se cambiara salimos a desayunar que por cierto comió doce raciones de comida para doce personas dejándome impresionado ya que esta persona podía ponerse al tu por tu a Thoka en cuestión de comer

Así saliendo del restaurante mande a Musubi a un mercado cerca para preparar la cena mientras yo iba a un banco a retirar dinero

Fue cuando yo iba en camino para encontrarme con ella cuando a medio camino había dos chicas dando folletos de una tienda cuando Musubi apareció

-Issei-San ¿Que quieres comer?

Y las dos chicas la vieron y dispararon electricidad como lo haria Akeno-San diciendo

-Aquí esta la chica de ayer

-Acabala antes de que aparesca la otra chica

Fue como empezaron a disparar electricidad sin tomar en cuenta el lugar público

Solo pude cargar a Musubi y correr en un lugar alejado para poder entrar en el Balance Breaker

Así llegue a un callejón donde nos rodearon y baje a Musubi sentandola en el suelo

-Otro estorbo- dijo una pelinegra algo plana comparada a la otra

-Quitate y te dejaremos vivir- dijo la chica que no era tan plana

-Eso se los dire a ustedes, déjenla o no las perdonare

-Jaja como si pudieras hacer algo

Fue cuando Musubi me abrazo y se veia sonrojada como Mío cuando hicimos el contrato de Amo-Siervo y me dijo

-Issei-San me siento caliente y mi corazon late como nunca

-¿Ehh? -dije confundido por lo que dijo

-¡No atrápala antes de que lo haga!

Asi empezaron a correr ambas chicas en nuestra dirección

Pero deje de prestarles atencion porque Musubi me termino besando y en ese beso pude sentir unos suaves labios, pero algo me impresiono mas que fue como una especie de luces aparecieron en la espalda de Musubi dandole forma de alas, cuando nos separamos Musubi desapareció y termino por darle unos golpes a las otras dos chicas mandadolas a volar aterrizando en la azotea de un edificio

-¿Que fue eso Musubi?

-Te dije soy una Sekirei y buscaba a mi Ashikabi, pero ahora llo encontré y fuiste tu Issei-San

-¿Que se supone que tengo que hacer?

-Nada, solamente permiteme estar a tu lado de ahora en adelante

*Azotea (???)*

Me encontraba en la azotea de un edificio cuando vi a cierto par de castaños huyendo de unas gemelas pelinegras después de su pequeña olimpiada y pude observar como la castaña besaba al castaño llenandome de celos porque yo nunca pude hacerlo y nunca lo haré, aparte me llene de revisa al ver que esas dos gemelas trataban de lastimarlo, fue cuando me llene de furia y la tonta castaña hizo algo útil

Mando a volar a las dos chicas que cayeron en donde me encontraba

-Vaya, vaya ¿Quien tenemos aquí?

-¿Qui... quien eres?

-Su perdición

Fueron desintegradas, así me sentí menos furiosa, ahora tenía que reportar que la castaña ya no estaba disponible para el plan

*Departamento (Issei)*

Después de hacer las compras y cenar le revele a Musubi que era un demonio el cual se sorprendió, pero aun así quería estar conmigo, así la termine reencarnando en un demonio siendo mi Torre y contándole todo sobre los demonios y las piezas

Donde empezamos a limpiar el departamento para después dirigirmos a un santuario a agradecer la hospitalidad y regresar las llaves y terminar por teletransportarnos al Castillo

*Castillo Hyodou*

Cuando llegamos se encontraba super sorprendida por el castillo y cuando llegamos a la puerta se vivo a abrir de un portazo siendo Thoka con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Te encuentras bien Issei?

-Si ¿Porque lo dices?

-Sentimos en nuestros pechos que sufrias y queríamos ir a ayudarte pero no sabíamos dónde estabas- dijo Fianna

-No ocurrió nada grave verdad -dije obviamente ocultando la verdad

-Para nada -dijo Musubi feliz

-Ohh lo sentimos no te vimos- dijo Rinslet

-No hay de que preocuparse. Mucho gusto soy Musubi y soy una Torre

-Soy Naruse Mio y soy la Reina

-Soy Fianna Ray Ordesia y soy un Alfil

-Me presento soy Rinslet Laurenfrost y soy el segundo Alfil

-Hola soy Thoka y yo ocupo la pieza del Caballo ¿estuve bien Mio?

-Asi es, estuviste muy bien -dijo para acariciarle la cabeza

Asi pasamos para descansar, para preguntar sobre Irina siendo que ella se estaba bañando, mientras Maria dormia

Asi despues de cenar donde quedamos impresionados por el duelo de Thoka y Musubi para ver quien comia mas siendo un empate porque se acabo la comida obviamente reservamos las porciones de Irina y Maria cuando Sirzchers-Sama apareció junto a otras dos chicas vestidas de maid, fue cuando recorde que Sirzcher-Sama iba a mandar sirvientas

-Buenas noches Issei-Kun traje estas chicas para que cuiden del castillo

Las chicas eran dos vestidas de maid, la primera era una chica de unos 17 años de apariencia cabello negro corto y ojos color azul oscuro, me recordaba bastante a una japonesa pero sin duda era guapa, mientras la otra chica tenía la apariencia de una loli como Koneko-Chan, tenia el largo cabello rubio con rizos en los extremos atado por una cinta en forma de un enorme lazo negro, su flequillo cubre su frente y también enmarca su rostro petite.La piel pálida y los ojos rojos, me recordaba a Gasper ¿Sera un vampiro?

-Mucho Gusto Issei-Sama, soy Siesta y t

le serviré

\- Mucho gusto Siesta

-Me presentó, soy Leticia Draculea espero llevarnos bien Issei-Sama

-Mucho gusto Leticia ¿Por cierto eres un vampiro?

-Asi es, pero por cuestiones personales terminamos siendo esclavas hasta que Grafya-Sama nos salvo

-Asi es Issei-Kun, quisiera pedirte un favor, estas chicas necesitan donde quedarse, debido a que la Khaos Brigade estan los viejos demonios empiezan a desconfiar de Grafya debido que antes servia a uno de los antiguos Maous

-Ya veo, no se preocupe pueden quedarse

-Muchas gracias Issei-Kun, por cierto dentro de una semana te presentaras antes Rias y Sona para aclarar la division del territorio Kuoh, a menos que quieras cambiar la fecha

-Entiendo en una semana estara bien

-Nos vemos y gracias de nuevo

Asi lleve a las chicas maid a conocer a las demas

Al inicio fue algo pesado el ambiente pero se fue relajando ya que las chicas aun ayudarían a las tareas del hogar debido que seria muy pesado para dos personas mantener todo el castillo

Sus tareas principales eran el jardin y la limpieza mientras las demas harian la comida y lavarian la ropa mientras a mi se me encargo el or al mercado y eso

Despues de darles su habitacion a cada una fuimos a dormir donde fue super apretado el dormir siendo Musubi la nueva integrante en la cama al ocupar la otra pierna

Asi decidi volver a quedarme en el castillo hasta que empezarán las clases que por cierto Musubi no quiso ir debido a que prefiere ayudar en casa

Asi trancurrió una semana junto a las chicas hasta donde empezarían las clases de Thoka, Fianna y Rinslet un dia despues ya que al parecer surgio un problema con la distribucion de las chicas

*Fin del Capitulo*

Y asi acaba este capitulo perdonen si me tarde mucho en actualizar pero es que recien entro a clases y trabajos tras trabajos y ahora los examenes de trimestre me tienen muy ocupado una vez acabado este tiempo espero poder subir los cap mas rapido, por cierto subi el crossover de smartphone con dxd espero y les guste tambien sin mas a contestar y dejar el equipo

IzayoiGremory: si talvez la incluí un poco antes pero de que estaria en este fic lo estaria

Invitado: lo se soy malévolo xd y ya fue subido espero lo leas

TheDevilZero: Muchas gracias por el apoyo y con gusto acepto recomendaciones

Ahora la nobleza

Rey-Issei Hyodou

Reina-Mio Naruse

Torre 1-Musubi

Torre 2 -(Shinmai)

Alfil 1- Fianna Ray Ordesia

Alfil 2- Rinslet Laurenfrost

Caballo 1- Thoka Yatogami

Caballo 2 -

peón 1-(Shinmai)

peón 2-(DxD)

peón 3-(DxD)

peón 4

peón 5

peón 6

peón 7

peón 8


	10. Presentaciones

El día lunes había llegado Mio, Irina y yo nos presentamos a la escuela, la Golden Week habia acabado, Thoka, Rinslet y Fianna no habian asistido debido a que Sirzchers-Sama habia tenido un problema al registralas y agruparlas, pero segun lo dicho por el mañana podrian ingresar

En la semana restante no sali a buscar a ni un candidato mas, despues de todo ya habia reunido bastante personas

-Issei ¿Que hiciste en tus vacaciones?. Te buscamos para tener un maratón de películas occidentales sin censura que conseguí con mucho esfuerzo-pregunto Motohama

-Sali de viaje, ya que no queria quedarme encerrado

\- No conseguiste tener más mujeres ¿Verdad?

Solo pude desviar la mirada y rascarme la nuca para después ser visto acusadoramente por ambos

Asi tuvimos esa platica cuando entro el profesor de turno

Castillo*

Mio y yo nos teletransportamos al Castillo este dia habia marcado el reinicio de la rutina. Cuando entramos nos recibió cierta loli rubia

-Bienvenidos a casa Issei-Sama, Mío-Sama

-Leticia ¿Cuantas veces te en dicho que no me llames así?

-Una sirvienta debe mostrar respeto siempre a su amo

-Pero también una sirvienta debe obedecer en todo lo que dice su amo, así que con Issei basta

-Me tengo que negar, no quiero causar problemas

-Leticia, llámame Issei, almenos cuando no se encuentre alguien importante

-¡Ahh! Entiendo, si es lo que el amo desea, lo haré- dijo cansada, ya que esta conversación siempre ocurría pero siempre negándose, excluyendo esta ocasión que por fin pude convencerla

En esta semana, Leticia y Siesta nos contaron porque estaban relacionadas con Grayfia-San

Leticia es un vampiro que era perteneciente a la facción Carmilla, que son principalmente gobernado por las mujeres, pero debido a un ataque de la facción enemiga llamada Tepes tuvo que pelear y finalmente huir donde fue capturada y fue vendida como si de una esclava se tratase, pasando de aqui a alla, hasta terminar en una comunidad de demonios donde se encontro con Siesta, y al cabo de un tiempo los demonios fueron derrotados por Grayfia-San, asi decidio servirle como un gracias por ayudarla, ya que su Facción la desterró por ser derrotada por los Tepes e incluso la mandarian a matar si regresaba

Siesta, fue algo distinto ya que ella fue secuestrada por una persona de la mafia adinerada que la queria para que fuera su amante, pero en la noche que el la iba a violar, la mansion fue atacada por una banda rival que termino con la muerte de su casi violador, ella huyo donde la capturaron los mismos demonios que tenian a Leticia, pero a diferencia de Leticia ella queria vover con sus padres pidiendole a Grayfia-San que la llevara para descubrir que fueron asesinados por el mafioso, para así decidir ayudar a Grayfia-San con los deberes de maid como pago por salvarle la vida

Cuando me entere realmente queria ir a asesinar al los tipos pero al final Grayfia-San se adelanto

También me entere de que son más impresionantes de lo que creía, según lo dicho por ellas y Sirzchers-Sama, ellas eran la mano derecha de Grayfia, siendo incluso las que atendían a Sirzchers-Sama cuando eran los días libres de Grafya-San

Pero dejando eso de lado, subi a mi habitacion para cambiarme el uniforme por ropa mas cómoda

Cuando baje pude observar como Thoka, Fianna y el resto de chicas veían una comedia, siendo la excepción Rinslet y María que se encontraban en la cocina en una especie de clases de cocina

En estos días María había pedido a Rinslet que le ayudase a mejorar su comida, no es que la comida de María fuera mala pero sin duda nadie cocina mejor que Rinslet, incluso Leticia y Siesta alabaron las habilidades de Rinslet, sorpendiendose aun mas cuando se enteraron que era la hija mayor de la familia de un gran noble

Fue cuando alguien tocó la puerta

-Yo ire-dijo Siesta

Para entrar con 3 cajas similares a cuando llegó el uniforme de Mio

No las abri, es más ni me acerque a esas cajas, ya que no sabía si solo por acercarme me electrocutarian

Thoka, Fianna y Rinslet subieron a probarse el uniforme acompañadas de Mio, Musubi y María que por cierto esta última llevaba una cámara de video

Después de un rato se escucho un grito, pero reconoci la voz que era de María, que seguramente fue descubierta

En unos momentos más tarde bajaron Thoka y las demás portando el uniforme

-¡EH! Issei ¿Como nos vemos?

-Se ven muy bien, se ven lindas-Respondi y alce mi pulgar

-¡Por fin podré acompañarte mañana Issei! -dijo Thoka super feliz

-Es verdad, podremos ver como es la escuela en otro país-dijo Rinslet

-Espero no tener problemas con los chicos-dijo Fianna

Ahora que recuerdo Fianna y Rinslet habían dicho que iban a una escuela para entrenar su uso con los espíritus, pero soló iban mujeres o almenos un 99% siendo un solo chico capaz de entanblar una conexión con los espritus, volviendo al tema ellas tampoco habían tenido mucho contacto con los hombres, pues los espíritus solo hacían contratos con mujeres puras

-No se preocupen, si alguien se quiere pasar de listo o las molesta, yo me haré cargo

-¡Gracias!

Entonces recordé algo importante y tome una expresión un poco más sería

-Por cierto se me olvidaba mañana, nos toca presentarnos con los demonios con los que compartiremos territorio

-Entiendo pero porque lo dices muy serio Ise- pregunto Mío

-Bue... bueno... Son... mi

-¿Tus que?

-Es la antiga nobleza a la que pertenecía antes de ser de clase baja

-¿Así que son tus ex-camaradas?

-Por así decirlo

-¿Entonces no ocurre nada mas verdad?

-Solo una cosa, lo que haremos mañana. Al acabar las clases se teletransportaran de nuevo aqui y yo las llamaré, ya que hay ciertos asuntos que debo atender antes, así que estén preparadas, excepto tu Mio

-¡Ok!

Al acabar esa "reunión", María terminó de hacer la comida la cual nos pusimos a degustar mostrándose los resultados de las clases con Rinslet, por cierto en la mesa comíamos todos juntos incluyendo a Leticia y a Siesta, siendo prácticamente obligadas ya que según las explicaciones de ellas, son las sirvientas y comer con los amos en la misma mesa es una falta de respeto, pero les dije, que ahora que viven aquí son parte de la familia antes que sirvientas

Así continuo la cena con una plática como cualquier otra, donde al acabar de comer lavamos los platos y nos fuimos a dormir ya que mañana sería un día muy largo

*Mañana siguente*

El día de clases fue algo muy movido ya que teníamos en el salón de clases a nueva integrantes

-Muy bien clase, antes de empezar vamos a dar la bienvenida a las nuevas integrantes de la clase

Así se abrió la puerta dejando ver como pasaban tres hermosas chicas, una chica pelimorada oscura con su cabello atado con un listón rojo y que era tan largo que llegaba a sus rodillas además usaba medias arriba de la rodilla color negro, la segunda era una rubia con un par de hermosos ojos verdes y liston morado en su cabeza usando medias blancas y la tercera otra pelimorada con ojos iguales a su cabello pero llevaba botas en lugar de zapatos normales

Cada chica anotó su nombre y empezaron a presentarse empezando por la chica con botas

-Mucho gusto soy Fianna Ray Ordesia y aunque venga de otro país, espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo con un tono muy educado como el de una princesa

Después de la presentación de Fianna, fue el turno de la rubia

-Mi nombre es Rinslet Laurenfrost y vengo del mismo país que Fianna asi que espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo Rinslet en un tono similar al de Fianna y hacer una pequeña reverencia

Así fue el turno de la última chica

-¡Hola¡ Me voy a trasferir a ésta clase, mi nombre es Thoka Yatogami, es un gusto-dijo Thoka con una gran sonrisa

En ese momento los chicos y chicas gritaron con gran euforia

-¡Si nuevas bellezas!

-¡Sabía que esta escuela era lo mejor!

-Ellas junto a Mio serán las nuevas Onee-Samas

Fue en ese momento cuando Thoka me vio y sus ojos se llenaron de gran brillo y brinco hacia donde estaba mientras gritaba y me abrazaba tirándome de la silla

-¡Ohh Issei! ¡Estaremos juntos en el salón!

Así el aura del salón paso de ser una feliz a una asesina siendo por parte de los chicos pero no solo de los chicos sino también de algunas chicas

-Tho.. Thoka ¿Que haces? -dijo Rinslet

-Thoka, eso es trampa, te adelantas-dijo Fianna

-¿Que creen que hacen? -dijo Mio tratando de separar a Thoka

Mientras yo solo podía ver como los chicos querían asesinarme y como Matsuda y Motohama lloraban de la frustración y de los celos. Esta pequeña escena donde las chicas peleaban fue interrumpida con Azazel-Sensei golpeándolas en la cabeza con un libro

Así transcurrió el día, donde Mio llevó a las chicas a recorrer la escuela para que se familiarizaran con la escuela, mientras yo corría de los chicos de la clase liderados por mis "amigos"

Así fue el día hasta que acabaron las clases donde las chicas se fueron al Castillo y yo me dirigía al lugar que antes era como mi segundo hogar El Club Del Ocultismo

*Club Del Ocultismo (Rias)*

Estaba sentada esperando a que llegará el nuevo demonio con el que Sona y yo compartiríamos territorio

Pero en mis pensamientos estaban ocupados por 4 chicas.

 **Flashback**

Mientras estaba en mi salón pude sentir el aura de 4 chicas que daban un recorrido siendo una pelirroja, una pelinegra o eso creia porque era una pelimorada, una rubia y una pelimorada, me impresiono ya que eran auras minimamente de un demonio de clase alta similar a la mia

La chica pelirroja era bastante similar a mi pero con diferencias, era mas baja que yo, tenia amarrado su cabello en dos colas y se veia mas joven que por un año o dos y sus ojos eran rojos

La pelinegra o eso creia porque pude distinguir mejor su color de cabello que era uno morado, pupilas igual moradas y que tenia su cabello largo hasta debajo de la cintura amarrado por un listón rojo

La tercer chica siendo una rubia con lindos color esmeralda y que de igual manera su cabello caia por debajo de la cintura con pequeños rizos al final y usaba unas medias blancas

Y la cuarta chica era una pelimorada que a diferencia de la otra esta si se notaba de lejos un color morado y ojos iguales ¿tendran algún parentesco? bueno ella tambien tenia gran porte como si se tratase de una princesa

Estas chicas poseían un gran poder pero pude percibir tambien poder demoniaco por asi decirlo. La chica con el listón rojo es la que tiene mas poder, pero algo me dice que la chica pelirroja es la jefa ya que solo puedo sentir poder demoniaco puro de ella mientras de las demas siento diferentes rastros de magia

Akeno que se encontraba conmigo pregunto

-Rias ¿Seran los demonios con los que nos reuniremos?

No lose pero es seguro que no las encontraremos hoy

 **Fin del Flashback**

Esas chicas, si tan solo tuviera piezas me gustaria reencarnalas pero espero y Sona se haya dado cuenta

Fue cuando sono que tocaron la puerta sacandole de mis pensamientos, siendo Sona y el Consejo Estudiantil. Akeno preparo té y comenzamos a platicar

-¿Descubriste quien era el nuevo?

-No, ni Onee-Chan me dijo nada y tu ¿tuviste suerte?

-Lo mismo

-Por cierto Sona, sentiste el gran aura de 4 chicas

-Así fue, pero no pude encontralas, talvez una de ellas sea el demonio de clase alta

Fue cuando Onii... quiero decir el Maou Lucifer apareció de un círculo mágico junto a Azazel

-¡Hola! Rias, Sona y a todos los demás

-Mucho gusto Lucifer-Sama

-¿Que haces aqui Onii-Sama?

-Vengo a que conozcan al nuevo, no debe faltar mucho para que llegue

Mire extrañada, pensé que Onii-Sama lo traería

Fue cuando alguien tocó la puerta y di el permiso para que pasara y cuando se abrió pude ver a un castaño y a cierta pelirroja

*Momentos antes (Issei)*

Estaba parado afuera del edificio me sentía super nervioso de volver a ver a las chicas después de aquel problema, siendo sincero no tenía la confianza de verlas pero dicen que tarde o temprano los problemas te alcanzan para que Mio tomara mi mano y diciendome

-Todo estara bien, yo te ayudare

Yo le conte en privado lo que ocurrio con Rias, era mejor que lo escuchara de mi boca antes que de otras, ella me reprendió por ser un gran pervertido, pero aun asi estaria a mi lado, así tome aire y entramos al edificio antigo

Llegue al visto del club y toque la puerta para esperar el permiso y cuando lo obtuve abri para ingresar. Pude ver que estaban todos del grupo Gremory, Sitri y también estaban Sirzechs-Sama y recargado en una pared Azazel-Sensei

Todas las chicas del grupo se veían impresionadas por mi aparición, talvez no sabían que era un demonio de clase alta fue cuando Rias dijo

-Ise me alegro de que has vuelto y gracias por traer a la invitada

Mio y yo nos vimos con una expresión de duda, fue entonces que Sirzechs-Sama dijo

-Issei-Kun es un gusto verte otra vez, podrías presentarte

Asentí y dije

-Mucho gusto soy Hyodou Issei, soy un demonio de clase alta, esta chica es mi Reina y vine porque compartiré territorio con ustedes

Cuando termine de presentarme todos a excepción de Sirzechs-Sama y Azazel-Sensei tenían una expresión incrédula

-¡¿Qu... que... dijiste?!

-Así es Rías, Issei-Kun fue promocionado a clase alta

-¿Porque no fui avisada?

-Debido a que Issei-Kun, estaba practicamente fuera de tu grupo

Me sentía super incómodo el cruzar miradas con Rias pero no podía retractarme, entonces recordé lo que me dijo Mio

 **Flasback**

 _-¿Enserio hiciste eso? No me sorprende que se enojara_

 _-Lose_

 _-Pero lo hiciste por salvar a tus amigos ¿verdad?_

 _-Asi fue, solo que creo que no habia otros métodos_

 _-Realmente no comprendes el corazon de una mujer, pero bueno solo discúlpate, si lo haces se vera tus intenciones de que estas arrepentido_

 _-¿Pero y si no las acepta?_

 _-No importa, tu tenias las intenciones, ademas no pierdes nada, de echo es peor no disculparse y que eso te quite el sueño_

 **Fin Del Flashback**

Tome aire y reuni el valor que pude

-Rias lamento lo que ocurrió en el pasado, pero espero y eso no cause problemas ahora que compartiremos territorio- dije e hice una reverencia

Levante la mirada y pude ver como Rias tenía un leve sonrojo y medio pude leer sus labios

- _Me... llam... ias_

!¿La lla...me Rias!? Me olvide de llamarla Buchou, como ya no iba a prtenecer al Club, no tengo otro modo de llamarla

-No te preocupes eso quedó en el pasado pero me alegra que te hayan promocionado

-Gracias

Entonces Saji me abrazo y me felicito

-Entonces Issei-Kun ¿nos presentarias a tu nobleza?

-Si

Entonces use el vínculo de las piezas para llamar a las chicas, fue cuando un círculo color rojo ilumino el aula y dejar ver a las chicas

-Bien las presentare, mi Torre Musubi pertenece a la raza de los Sekireis

Entonces la bella chica castaña se presentó diciendo ¡hola!

-Mis dos alfiles, Rinslet Laurenfrost y Fianna Ray Ordesia ambas siendo Elementistas

-Mucho gusto

-Es un placer conocerlos

-Bien mi Caballo Thoka Yatogami una chica bastante poderosa

-Buenas tardes

-Y por último pero no menos importante mi Reina Mio Naruse hija de un Rey Demonio

-Es un placer conocerlos

Todos estaban con la boca abierta

-Oí Niño, Tendremos que hablar sobre como conseguiste que se unieran a tu nobleza unas elementistas y como encontraste una sekirei

-Si también me gustaria hablar de algo muy serio con usted

Después arreglamos asuntos importantes como la distribución del territorio y sobre el patrullaje que hariamos y sobre la reunion con los Héroes y la de los Elementistas

*Area de entrenamiento (Residencia Hyodou){Mio}*

Ahora nos encontramos en la sala después de la reunion Xenovia y Kiba-San querian probar las habilidades de Thoka mientras Musubi reto a Koneko-Chan

Mientras Fianna y Rinslet y yo hablabamos con Rias Gremory y su Reina sobre temas magicos ya que ellas al igual que nosotras son del tipo mágico, pero habia sido algo tenso al inicio, todas las mujeres en el actual grupo Hyodou y su antiguo grupo sentia algo por el, era como si la novia se encontrara con la ex-novia, pero habiamos podido superar esa etapa, pero hablando del susodicho, Issei se habia ido para hablar de un tema muy importante con Azazel-Sensei, al parecer era muy serio o eso demostraba la cara de Issei, fue cuando escuche que me llamaban

-Mio ¿que opinas?

-Lo siento me perdi en la conversación

-¿Porque crees que Issei se veia serio cuando se fue con Azazel?

-No lo se

-Talvez sea por su novia- dijo Musubi que interrumpió y llego con su ropa algo rota

-¿¡NOOOOVIIIIAAAA!?- Gritamos todas

-¿¡De que hablas, Issei-Sempai no tiene novia¡?

-Si tiene una, era una chica voluptuosa con alas negras, cabello igual y arroja lanzas ¿Como Issei la llamo? Rey...ma, Renale... asi ya me acorde Raynare

En ese momento Rias-San, Akeno-San, Asia-Chan y Koneko-Chan tenian caras mas que impactadas para hacer caras enojadas

-¿Como esa perra puede seguir viva?

-Rias esto es serio, probablemente ese fue el dolor que tuvimos aquel dia, después de todo solo fue a los miembros que estaban en ese entonces

-¿Dolor?

-Un dia tuvimos un presentimiento como si algo malo sucediera

-Nosotras pasamos algo similar, tuvimos un intenso dolor en el pecho y sentíamos como si Issei sufriera

-Pero no pudimos teletransportarnos a donde estaba, ya que no conociamos como hacerlo

Fue cuando Thoka y los demas regresaron

-Vaya Thoka-San si eres impresionante, apenas podia seguirte y tus golpes son tan fuertes como los de Xenovia

-Nunca pense que alguien pudiera ser del tipo veloz y tuviera tanta fuerza

-Issei me ayudo en entrenar mejor mi velocidad ya que aun no me acostumbro bien a la pieza del Caballo

-¿Talvez deberia tratar de aprovechar el poder del caballo? -dijo Xenovia

-¿Que tal fue en los entrenamientos?-dijo Rias desviando el tema

-Fue bueno, pudimos conocernos mejor- dijo Kiba-San

Fue cuando empezaron a contarnos como fue en sus enfrenamientos

*Fin del Capitulo*

Bueno hasta aqui con este capitulo en el proximo solo dire como fueron los enfrentamientos y lo siento por tardarme

bien ahora a contestar y la nobleza de Issei

TheDevilZero: Lo siento a un no me veo ese anime y cuento con muy poco tiempo disponible actualmente pero cuando tenga lo veré y tratare de por lo menos meter a uno

Etherias Akastki833: gracias por el apoyo

Bien eso fue todo

Rey-Issei Hyodou

Reina-Mio Naruse

Torre 1-Musubi

Torre 2 -(Shinmai)

Alfil 1- Fianna Ray Ordesia

Alfil 2- Rinslet Laurenfrost

Caballo 1- Thoka Yatogami

Caballo 2 -(Gakusen toshi Asterisk)

peón 1-(Shinmai)

peón 2-(DxD)

peón 3-(DxD)

peón 4-

peón 5

peón 6

peón 7

peón 8


	11. Verdades

Hola soy Kiba después de enterarnos hace unas horas de que mi mejor amigo Ise-kun había sido ascendido a un demonio de clase alta y que era el demonio que esperábamos conocer hace un tiempo nos muy sorprendidos, aunque no me extraña que fuera promocionado de echo Akeno-san y yo también habíamos sido promocionados a demonios de clase media, pero olvidando ese tema, me sorprendió que Rias-buchou no estuviera enterada de la promoción de Ise-kun aunque ahora que lo pienso, Rias-buchou nos prohibió hablar con Ise-kun pues después de lo sucedido con la Facción de los héroes fue aconsejada o mejor dicho obligada por los viejos demonios que aún pertenecen en la familia Gremory, diciendo

-¿Como es posible que la heredera sea objeto de tal humillación?

\- Esto es imperdonable, que rebajes tanto el nombre de la casa Gremory. Debes castigar al siervo

Rias-buchou no estaba de acuerdo con los viejos demonios pero no es como si pudiera hacer algo y Sirzechs-Sama estaba atado de manos pues ya no pertenecía al clan directamente hasta que dejara el puesto de Lucifer

Sin más que hacer, Rias-buchou tuvo que dar una baja temporal a Ise-kun alejándonos de el, apesar de que si no hubiera liberado su poder atraves de ese método, no hubiéramos sobrevivido y eso es algo que ella entendía pero no le quedó de otra

Después de ese día que comenzó el castigo de Ise-kun, todas las chicas estaban más que tristes, no dormían mucho, lloraban mucho y casi no comían, que ahora que lo pienso si esto ocurre solo cuando Ise-kun esta lejos por un largo periodo de tiempo, no quiero imaginar que ocurrirá cuando el muera

Sacudiendo mi cabeza para alejarme de esos pensamientos y poder concentrarme pues dentro de unos momentos comenzaría un pequeño encuentro entre los caballeros de Rias Gremory y el caballero de Issei Hyodou, si así es Xenovia y yo nos enfrentariamos a Thoka Yatogami, aunque más que un encuentro solo es para conocer la fuerza del otro

Pero ya que vamos a pelear seriamente yo sujetaba mi Espada sacro-demoniaca y Xenovia vestida con su traje negro y mientras sujetaba su Durandal nos preparábamos para comenzar

Thoka-san cambio del uniforme escolar a un vestido morado, que si ya de por si era una chica hermosa ahora daba el toque de una princesa, como se esperaría de mi mejor amigo, realmente tiene un gran talento para enamorar chicas hermosas, pero lo que me dejo asombrado fue que sujetaba una espada igual de grande y ancha que la Durandal

Xenovia comenzó con el ataque donde ambas espadas terminaron chocando sacando chispas

-Oh, esa es una buena espada

-Gracias, lo mismo digo de la tuya

Xenovia y Thoka-san se alabaron mientras sonreían pero Xenovia terminó por retroceder y yo me acerque por detrás con mi gran velocidad pero Thoka-san en un momento me interceptó, moviéndose a la misma velocidad que yo, y chocamos nuestras espaldas, pero mi espada se termino haciendo una pequeña grieta mientras mi brazo estaba un poco entumecido sorprendiendome por la gran fuerza de Thoka-san y su velocidad

Xenovia se posicionó detrás de Thoka-san y lanzó una cuchilla de poder sacro de su Durandal, pero Thoka-san termino por empujarme con su espada y se giro lanzando también una cuchilla de energía, impactando ambas cuchillas se creo una explosión que gracias que el área de entrenamiento estaba reforzada aguanto el impacto creando un gran cráter

Así después de ese ataque se detuvo el encuentro pues solo era un pequeño sparring, que siendo sincero me dejo con ganas de más pero impactado por que Xenovia para crear esa cuchilla estaba algo cansada y tomaba algo de tiempo juntar el aura mientras Thoka-san la creo de inmediato

Ise-kun realmente junta a personas con gran poder y que esta chica sea su caballero me impresiona ya que posee tanta velocidad como yo pero algo inferior y posee tanta fuerza como Xenovia

Después de terminar nuestro sparring un grito de Rias-buchou, Akeno-san, Mio-san, Fianna-san y Rinslet-san llamo nuestra atención ahí nos dirigimos hacia ellas

Pero mientras íbamos comentábamos cosas de del sparring

 **Oficina Personal de Azazel (Issei)**

Me encontraba con Sirzechs-Sama y Azazel-sensei para hablar de varios temas sobre como conseguí para que dos elementistas se unieran a mi grupo, y sobre como conocí a Musubi de la creida extinta raza de los sekireis, pero la razón importante por la que quise hablar en privado fue que Raynare había sido revivida, cuando le conte a Azazel-sensei sobre lo que sucedió con Musubi me pregunto

-Dime Issei ¿odias a Raynare?

Sirzechs-Sama solo estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados esperando mi respuesta mientras Azazel-sensei solo servía algo de licor en dos vasos, pero pude notar en su tono de voz era de alguien preocupado

-No... bueno si...

No pudiendo expresar lo que realmente sentía por Raynare, me asesinó no solo a mi sino también a Asia, pero realmente no la odio, fue mi primer novia, y fue la primer chica que me imagine un futuro con ella seriamente, algo que no hice no con Rias

-No se que siento por ella, pero no la odio, pero no la quiero cerca

-Ise-kun, si me permites decirlo creo que le tienes miedo

Sirzechs-Sama fue lo que dijo después de escuchar mi respuesta entonces Azazel-sensei le dio un vaso a Sirzechs-Sama

-Azazel ¿Crees que debas decirle la verdad?

-Creo que tiene que ser así, sino no podrá avanzar

-¿Verdad?

Sirzechs-Sama y Azazel-sensei se veían muy serios, Azazel-sensei dio un trago a su bebida para comenzar a hablar

\- Escúchame seriamente Issei, por lo que te voy a contar, todo sucedió antes de que siquiera conocieras a Raynare

 **Tiempo atrás (Azazel)**

Me encontraba sentado en la oficina principal de Grigory, revisando los posibles candidatos que tenían Sacred Gears interesantes, fue cuando el papel de un castaño llamo mi atención

-Oh este niño parece interesante

Presionando el botón del comunicador, llame a mi secretaria Penemue-chan

En unos momentos llegó Penemue junto con Raynare que traían otros papeles

-¿Que ocurre Azazel?

-Quería que mandaras a llamar a Raynare pero ya que esta aquí es innecesario

-¿Para que me quería Azazel-sama?

Dándole los documentos del castaño, ella los reviso y se sonrojo en cuanto vio la foto del castaño

-Oh ¿te gusta?

-No se de que hablas

Dijo desviando la mirada y poniéndose aun más roja

-¿Que quieres que haga?

-Quiero que lo protejas, y seas algo así como su guardiana para vigilar a este niño, que tiene que estar lo más seguro posible, no importa que

-¿Porque tanta vigilancia?

-Ese niño siento que será muy importante para lo que se viene

-¿Incluso más que Vali?

-Siento que el, lo obligara a salir de su zona de confort, incluso a superarse

-¿Enserio?

-Si, además si cumples esta misión podras subir de rango, así todos ganamos

-Entiendo, ¿cuando empezaré?

-Dentro de 3 días, Así tendrás tiempo para prepararte

Raynare se terminó por retirar, por fin podrá subir de rango si cumple esta misión, me alegro por ella

Fue cuando después de su partida, me mando su reporte, al parecer donde estaba el chico, estaba en territorio de los demonios, eso no me sorprendió porque después de todo conocia que la hermanas menores de Sirzechs y Serafall estaban ahí, pero el demonio que me sorprendió era Diodora Astaroth

¿Que hacia ahí?

Fue que recordé que hace días, había otra chica que llegaría a la ciudad de Kuoh, Asia Argento, y recorde el extraño fetiche que tenía ese sujeto

Fue que le di las intrucciones de protegerla a cualquier costo

Pero dias después entendi que cometi un gran error, no tome en cuenta su gran lealtad de seguir mis instrucciones, protegerlos a cualquier costo

Ella mando lo que planearia hacer, ya que ella y su equipo no podrían derrotar a Diodora

Ella había descubierto que mando a uno de sus súbditos para vigilar al castaño y se aseguró de que Rias Gremory fuera una buena chica, pues su plan era juntar a ambos chicos con los demonios porque ella era la unica que podria protegerlos pues no tardaría mucho para que Diodora actura y mandar un gran grupo de apoyo ocasionaría problemas

Así terminó asesinando al chico para que fuera reencarnado en demonio y terminó también asesinado a la chica pues descubrió los fetiches de Diodora además que era gran amiga del castaño

 **Tiempo actual (Issei)**

Estaba muy impresionado por el relato que me dio Azazel porque contradecía todo lo que yo viví, pues resultaba que Raynare no era quien yo creía que era

-[Eso explica muchas de mis dudas]

Apareciendo la Booster Gear y dando ese comentario fue la entrada de mi compañero

-¿De que hablas?

-[Piénsalo, porque ella nunca te disparo en un punto vital después de que reencarnaras]

Las palabras de mi compañero me dejaron sin habla ¿Porque nunca me disparo en un punto vital?

-Ise, en su carta de despedida me explicó todo lo que hizo, como se sintió y obviamente su última voluntad

Dijo Azazel-sensei sacando unas hojas de su escritorio que me entregó y me puse a leer

 _Azazel-Sama esta apunto de empezar la fase final del plan, fue un gusto conocerlo y servirle. Ya que es la última vez que podre comunicarme con usted me gustaria contarle como me sentí con esta misión_

 _Muchas Gracias por permitirme conocer a Ise, el poco tiempo que pase como su novia fue el tiempo más feliz que pude vivir, en nuestra primera cita fue divertido, me sentí como una chica normal, pudiendo olvidar todo el peso que llevaba encima, todo relacionado con lo sobrenatural, al final de nuestra cita, Ise sujeto mi mano, pero tuve que empezar el plan porque sino me retractaria si continuabamos, así que tuve que actuar lo más parecido a Kokabiel-sama_

 _Cuando Ise conoció a Asia me sentí algo celosa, pues de inmediato se hicieron buenos amigos, después de unos días Asia termino huyendo y fue a encontrarse con Ise para después tener una cita, si me volvi a sentír celosa, pero pense que ya que no podría estar junto a Ise talves ella lo haga feliz, así que no interrumpi su cita, sino hasta que acabaran donde sentí el gran poder del Sacred Gear de Ise pero su apariencia era solo la de un Twice Critical, no pude aceptarlo pues se sentía un gran poder, así después de recuperar a Asia para dar paso al final del plan, investigue y recordé una de sus explicaciones, que si las Longinus tienen un portador débil usaran la forma de un Sacred Gear inferior, así que llegue a la conclusión de que era la Booster Gear, así que decidi que sacaria todo el poder posible de Ise, era mi último regalo de despedida_

 _Bien me despido de nuevo y se que sueno muy chica enamorada pero sin duda me enamore de Ise así que me gustaria pedirle que lo cuide y lo entrene para que sea el más fuerte_

 _Adiós Azazel-sama_

Mis lágrimas no dejaban de salir, tanto que mojaron un poco la carta, cai sobre mis rodillas, después de todo este tiempo vivi teniendo miedo a las mujeres debido a Raynare, pero ahora me entere que ella se preocupo tanto por mi que decidió dar su vida por mi

Después de un rato me levante y me sentí muy avergonzado estaba llorando enfrente de Azazel-sensei y Sirzechs-Sama

-Ise ahora que sabes la verdad ¿que haras?

Esa pregunta me impacto pues no sabía que hacer, actualmente amo a otras chicas como Mio, Thoka y todo las demás, y aunque no se si las demás chicas del clan Gremory sientan algo por mi como Akeno-san, Asia o Xenovia pero sin duda se que voy hacer

-No lo se ciertamente, estaba empezando a desechar la idea de un harem pero creo que actualmente voy a tomar esa idea de nuevo ya que Thoka, Musubi y Asia siempre quieren estar conmigo, y no les importa siempre y cuando puedan estar conmigo, además de que actualmente tengo sentimientos por otras chicas, y quiero hacerlas felices, por eso quiero saber porque Raynare atacó el otro día, además ahora que se la verdad, va a pertenecer si o si en mi harem

Azazel-sensei y Sirzechs-Sama me veían con los ojos abiertos impresionados, pero Azazel-sensei salió de la impresión antes y empezó a reir

-Jajaja, parece que estas motivado

-[Ahora que la estaca de su corazón ha sido liberada, parece que desató una especie de auto-confianza relacionado con las mujeres, que era todo lo contrario hace unas horas]

Ddraig dio esa explicación, ¿Pero realmente subió tanto?

-Bien Issei suerte

Fue cuando un círculo te comunicación apareció en mi oido siendo Fianna que se oía muy preocupada

-¡Issei-kun ocurrió algo grave!

-¿Que pasa?

-¡Mío y María fueron secuestradas!

-¿¡QUÉ!?

 **Fin del capítulo**

Así termina este capítulo, lo siento por la espera pero ya había pensado en dejarlo por que no sentía que era tanto un crossover pero bueno ya había avanzado tanto en la historia que decidi continuarlo, bueno también tengo otros proyectos ademas tengo un canal en youtube donde se está subiendo el fanfic de Izayoi en infinite stratos y uno exclusivo de allá, aunque si quieren lo puedo subir aqui siendo Izayoi y Kuro Usagi en highschool dxd

https/youtu.be/YbHAW3oZthM

dejo el link por si alguien esta interesado sin más vamos a contestar

Dragn of destruction: gracias por apoyar lo de isseixmio es bueno ver que hay personas que saben entender

Dustinlemque: Cerca en unos, otros si, y otros no

kreiven animator: gracias por el apoyo


End file.
